Dragonball Transension: Tlama Saga
by SwordofGeddon
Summary: Vegeta and Gohan are passed the mantle of Earth's protectors after Goku's departure with Shenron two years prior. But little do they realize events of cosmic proportions are about to be set in motion on Earth and beyond. Feel free to review. Story continues afterwards with Dragonball Transension: Krysis Saga
1. Prologue

It had been two years since the departure of Goku with Shenron. The earth was in a state of peace once again, and all had returned to relatively normal lives. There was one who would not allow peace to claim him however, for in his heart he would always be a warrior waiting for the next battle. But other than training, for he too life went on as normal.

Prologue:

The young company executive looked over West City with disgust. For decades his family and their company had been reduced to this shadow of their former selves. And it was all because of Dr. Briefs and his invention of capsule storage half a century ago. That singular invention had put the Capsule Corporation quickly into the position of the world's most wealthy company. With Earth now under a world government for over a century now, and with them content with the advances Capsule Corporation gave them, their was no way for any of their competitors to hope for the government to help get them from under the Capsule Corporation's shadow.

No, the young man thought, his company would have to offer something even better than Capsule Corporation. That was why he had his board of directors summoned before him, and as the man continued to look out the window of the vast city, he heard them all file into the large conference room.

The young man was a platinum blonde and wore a white suit with a lavender tie. His name was Bui, and even when he was a young teen he had showed unusually high intelligence. That was why his father, the now late President of GenTech, made him his successor, rather than go public like so many other companies had.

The many black suit wearing businessmen, all from his father's time as head of the company, sat down at the round conference table. They were all in a dimly lit room, a room with no decorations aside from a statue of the company founder, Bui's grandfather, who looked proud, strong and wore clothing from one hundred years ago, which hadn't changed much, remarkably as that seemed.

"Welcome Gentlemen I trust your arrival was unproblematic?" Bui said in his youthful, charismatic voice.

"Yes Mr. Bui. Now may I ask what this idea of yours is that will put us on top?" One of the businessmen asked from the back of the room.

Bui smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a remote control and pressing a series of buttons. This action caused a large screen to slide down from the ceiling.

"Watch gentlemen, and I think you'll find this most interesting." Bui said as images began to appear.

Goku's battle with Vegeta was shown in the distance briefly, followed by other battles of the saiyan z-warriors over the years against foes ranging from Frieza to Cell and many others.

"As you are aware, our world has been home to the remains of a once powerful warrior race. From the information I was able to gather, there is only one pure-blooded member of this race..known as the Saiyans...left in existence." Bui started

"Yes we all know our world has been home to, and even saved by those aliens countless times now, but how will this help us get on top?" An aging white bearded man at the table asked.

Bui smiled at the old man for his ignorance before speaking again.

"Well, that is the thing. The Saiyans had many other talents besides the amazing physical powers at their command. They age very slowly compared to us humans, their stamina and drive is much higher, and they heal much faster. Also, injuries that would kill a human wouldn't prove nearly as deadly to a Saiyan." Bui said with a hint of envy in his voice.

"Yes, but then again, how does this help us sir." The old man asked again, getting impatient.

"Simple. During the last battle of these warriors two years ago, I was able to get my hands on blood samples from the site of said battle. Some from Vegeta, husband of Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp, and another from the now missing Goku. It took two years, but we had developed a gene-splicing formula that can turn humans into beings with all the longevity, strength and endurance of a Saiyan, and the intelligence of a Human, Neo-Saiyans if you will." Bui said with a smile on his youthful face.

"We are listening Mr. President." The old man from before said, clearly interested.

Bui wiped a lock of white hair from his face before continuing. "It is quite simple gentlemen. We will offer the entire world this new existence for a price, but first we need volunteers to undergo the change. That is why I will do the honors. It was my idea in the first place." Bui said with a smile.

"But is that safe?" One of the board members protested, a man with glasses with short black hair.

"I assure you its safe, and tommorow, when our announcement to the world is made, I'll prove it." Bui said with a wicked smile. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It had been two years since his father had left with Shenron. Gohan could hardly believe that this time, it was likely that he would not return.

Gohan placed his glasses on, and stared in the mirror.

Well Gohan, time has went by fast. I remember like it was yesterday that I was just a kid going on all sorts of adventures.

Gohan sighed. For the fact he had a family now, he felt his best days were behind him. There was a time when he avoided training and fighting, but that all changed when his father left, probably for the last time. Gohan rarely spoke of it to others, but he felt a great amount of guilt. His father had wanted him to inherit his role as protector of the earth, a task time and time again he had failed at miserably.

When he had his hidden power unlocked by the Old Kai, he had failed to prevent Buu from absorbing his brother and Trunks, nearly getting killed in the aftermath. His body had been used like a puppet by the alien Baby, where he was forced to watch from the inside as he attacked his old friend Piccolo, as well as Vegeta and his own father. He had not been able to prevent Piccolo s death either.

Now, two years after his father s departure, Gohan vowed not to fail again. He had been training intensely, trying his best to reawaken the powers the Old Kai had once brought out of him.

Gohan had felt something within himself begin to emerge but he was not yet certain just what exactly it was. It was something he had not felt in a very long time, but it had emerged so briefly that it seemed like it was only Gohan s imagination.

Gohan shrugged it off and got dressed for work. Orange Star Highschool had gotten a new principal this year Gohan had discovered, and in his experience with new people in authority it was always good to leave the best first impression one could.

Gohan was halfway down his sidewalk and walking to his car when his cell phone began to ring.

That s odd. Gohan said, noticing the caller ID.

Gohan pressed talk on his phone and said Hello, this is Gohan, how can I help you.

Gohan paused as he listened.

Alright, the Principal wants to meet with me first thing when I arrive at the school, understood. Gohan said, then ended the call.

This would be his first meeting with Principal Viron. He had heard some things about him recently, such as that he had abandoned a position in the royal military for a teaching job at this school. The staff seemed to like him, so Gohan wasn't nervous.

After Gohan parked his car in his usual spot at Orange Star Highschool he quickly made his way into the building. After a short walk threw the halls, Gohan arrived at the man's office. After knocking, he heard a middle aged sounding man on the other side of the door say "Come in."

Gohan opened the door, and inside was a neatly decorated room filled with artifacts from old ancient cultures, as well as a large desk, behind which the man sat.

The principal had brown hair and a brown mustache, and looked to be in his late fifties. He wore a blue business suit with a pin depicting the orange star high symbol.

"Oh hello Gohan, I've been expecting you, please, have a seat." Viron said kindly.

"Thankyou sir." Gohan said, adjusting his glasses and pulling up a chair.

"You have done a good job so far here. The students really have said good things about you." Viron said

"Thankyou sir, I appreciate that." Gohan said in a calm tone.

"I am told you still suffer from the loss of your father, I give you my deepest sympathies Gohan. I am glad though, that our world is in good hands." Viron said with a friendly smile.

"Well, thankyou." Gohan said, beginning to wonder where the conversation was headed.

"Look Gohan, I'll be frank. I really wanted to discuss your, shall I put this, other side." Viron said

"Sir?" Gohan asked, a bit confused.

"I know all about you Gohan. I was the General in charge of the attack against that monster Cell. I knew that idiot Hercule Satan wasn't the one who defeated him." Viron said

Gohan was silent.

"I did a little investigating of my own. It was you who defeated Cell, after all, you are part Saiyan." Viron said with a smile, it was not an unfriendly one.

"How do you know so much?" Gohan asked a bit surprised.

"Well, you kept your secrets, I have mine, which I will share with you, in time, when I have your trust, and you have mine." Viron said

"I don t think I like the sound of that. Why did you bring me here? Why me?" Gohan asked.

"Because I believe you have a destiny. It is the ones with great power who can alter the fate of the world. For good or ill. Such things I learn as much as I can about. But you have lost that spark that once drove you.". Viron said, letting his last sentence hang.

"Yes I have." Gohan said flatly.

"It was your rage at seeing your friends hurt that gave you that power, and the lack of hesitation to use it. Even after you returned with your power unlocked to battle Maijin Buu, you didn't have that power, that spark. You hesitated." Viron said

"Yes, and after I stopped training, I lost that power as well. But how do you know about my fight with Buu? Everyone was supposed to be dead on earth at that time? And after, their memories erased?" Gohan said, getting a very bad feeling.

"I will tell you in time, but hear me out first. You must gain the spark back. Sometimes we don't like to fight, but sometimes we must. Your father told you he wouldn't be here forever, and now he is gone, and may not return. The power, the potential to save and protect this world is yours and yours alone is all." Viron said

Gohan was silent, no more words were spoken between the two, and after a few minutes Gohan simply left the room in silence. Who was Principal Viron? How did he know so much? Yet..he was right, and all the feelings he did not want to admit, the man had said to him out loud. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was a lonely and barren mountain range, with nothing around as far as the eye could see but rocks and debris, it was in this lonely landscape that a certain Saiyan prince and his son had journeyed.

Vegeta stared at the mountains around him. He wore no shirt, which exposed his well defined muscles to the cold mountain air, blue pants covered his legs and white boots adorned his feet. Trunks was nearby, wearing his usual black and orange outfit from his grand tour days he seemed to never tire of..

"Father why did we come here?" Trunks asked.

"It was here where I first came to the conclusion that there were levels beyond Super Saiyan. And it is here were I shall surpass the fourth level of Super Saiyan, I shall ascend further than even the Saiyans of legend. Earth and the universe is destined to be under attack again. That is all the more reason the fourth level must be surpassed. Vegeta said

"But how will you surpass Super Saiyan Four? I remember Goten, Gohan and I giving all our power to Goku, and he ascended, but only to a stronger version of Super Saiyan Four." Trunks said, confusion on his face.

"It was my theory, which proved to be true, that allowed him to come this far. If it were not for that, no enemy from Cell onward would be defeated right now. If we had let what we thought were the limitations of the present bind us, you probably wouldn t exist Trunks. Never accept your limitations, never ever resign yourself to thinking that something is impossible. Vegeta said, conviction in his voice.

Your a wise man father. If I had spent those years training instead of running mom s business or dating maybe I wouldn t have been so useless against Baby or Omega. But thats in the past now, I m willing to train now, and I won t lapse again. Trunks said with conviction in his voice.

The departure of Goku had affected all of the Z-Fighters in some way. Goten and Trunks had both gotten serious and had been training full time with Vegeta in the two years since Goku left them.

But despite all that father..how do you intend on reaching Super Saiyan Five if it exists? Trunks asked, both curious and dubious.

Vegeta smiled at his son.

Kakorot told me of how he reached Super Saiyan Three for the first time in Otherworld. My theory is that similar phenomenon must take place to go from Super Saiyan Four to Five." Vegeta said.

"I can't remember, I remember seeing Goku transform, but it was so long ago, back when I was a child." Trunks said.

"Goku s power to transform into a Super Saiyan Three came from energy and power deep inside himself, from a place deeper than most people are willing to fathom. In order for me to also accomplish what Kakorot did, I must follow his example. Once I do that, I will show you how to reach the fourth level." Vegeta said calmly.

"Your going to try and transform here?" Trunks said, a bit surprised.

"Yes." Vegeta said simply in response.

Without warning, Vegeta began to power up, his body covering itself in red fur, his brown tail unwraped itself and became red, and his hair increased in length almost to his waist.

Vegeta stood on the mountain in his Super Saiyan Four form, an aura of red surrounding him. Trunks had remembered that shortly after Goku had departed with Shenron, his father had made it a priority to reach Super Saiyan Four on his own. When they had summoned Porunga on New Namek, and Vegeta had his tail restored with one of the wishes. After that, he could assume Super Saiyan Four at will.

Vegeta looked at his surroundings, a great internal struggle brewing within him that was hardly visible on his face.

"Now comes the true test." Vegeta said, then clenched his fists.

"Father..wait!" Trunks protested. Trunks was afraid a power up of the level he was about to attempt would bring the mountain down on top of them both. But he quickly buried his fear, he knew courage was needed in this instance, and for his father s sake, he would display all the courage he could muster.

Vegeta began to scream as he pushed energy deep inside himself to the surface, powering up as high as he could. His hair and fur began to grey, and his power level was skyrocketing past anything that could be called a super saiyan four.

The power radiating from Vegeta was like that of one thousand suns all going super nova at once, all in an instant. But just as fast as it had began, it was over. Vegeta suddenly powered down all the way to his normal form, and lost consciousness completely.

"Father!" Trunks said in alarm, and went over to his father's unconcious form. He was asleep. "Almost father..almost." Trunks said over his father s sleeping still form. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Curiousity

Gohan had traded in his normal glasses for sunglasses today. For some reason, that conversation with Viron had made him want to change afew things about how he was conducting himself.

Gohan remembered the first time he had stopped training. Years ago, when his father left the first time, all his desire to fight left him. He just didn't feel like the path of the warrior was his anymore.

Another posible reason he had stopped training was that, when he had been a Super Saiyan Two, during his battle with Cell, he was a completely different person. He had no pity or remorse for Cell, no hesitation in his actions. And he didn't want to finish off Cell, he had toyed with him, he enjoyed his pain. After it had cost his father his life, that side of him had scared him. Who was that person?

Yet..maybe, as an adult, if he could rediscover that "spark" as Viron put it, he could control it better. Deep down inside he craved that liberating feeling he felt during his battle with Cell, he felt free..and so powerful, so very very powerful.

Even his mystic form, while powerful, he didn't have the feeling, even though powerwise it was exactly did Viron know? Gohan had to find out.

Gohan walked up to the mansion that was Viron's home. The double black gates were open. Two angel statues stood on the walkway. One of them Gohan could make out the word "Wisdom" written on the plaque at its feet in big bold carved letters, and the other, the word

"Unity." Gohan read aloud, examining the statue.

Odd, Gohan thought. Gohan walked up the walkway to Viron's house, and up to the large gothic looking door. He rang the doorbell with ancipation. The door opened, and a medium sized man in a tuxedo greeted him. Some kind of butler perhaps?

"Ah Gohan, the master has been expecting you." The man said in a somewhat pleasant voice.

Gohan couldn't place the man's age, but his hair was full and black, and he had a mustache.

After being guilded threw the mansion, Gohan eventually arrived in a priviate office, much like Viron's office in the school Gohan thought.

The difference was, that these artifacts looked alien, as Gohan couldn't place the culture, and strangely, they all appeared polished and new.

"Ah welcome Gohan. I trust you weren't intimidated by my home? Good thing I sent Gildias to guide you, or you would have gotten lost." Viron said, chuckling

"Well master I know this house by memory, I have been serving you for over a decade." Gildias said, standing at the doorway.

So that was the butler's name? Gohan thought. "So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about Mr. Viron?" Gohan asked.

"This is going to sound sudden. But I want you to trust me. A crisis is about to strike this world, one unlike it has ever faced before." Viron said in a very serious tone.

"Nothing my friends and I can't stop." Gohan said confidently.

"I'm afraid not. You see Gohan..only you possess the ability this time, to make any difference. To put it quite bluntly, the weight of the world will be on your shoulders." Viron said, shaking his head.

"What?" Gohan said, surprised someone he hardly knew was even saying something like this to him.

"Remember what I talked to you about before? You must reawaken the dormant spark within. Fortunately, I can help you." Viron said with a smile.

"Help me? How?" Gohan asked dubiously.

"With this." Viron said, tossing a golden cube with writing in some ancient culture on it to Gohan.

"What is this?" Gohan asked

"When the time is right, this will activate the dormant spark within you, but only if you wish it to be so." Viron said

"Enough about me, you seem to know something about a possible threat to Earth, if you know anything, please share what you know with me. That will be more useful right now than anything about my potencial, no offense." Gohan said

"I'll tell you everything I know Gohan." Viron said with a worried look on his face.

Clearing his throat, Viron began to speak.

"You are familiar with a company known as Gentech?" Viron half said, half asked.

"Yes, they are the second richest company on the planet after capsule corporation and the leaders in the field of genetic engineering. Some tabloids say they quietly funded the Red Ribbon Army decades ago." Gohan said, a sick feeling beginning to grow in his stomach.

"Gentech's heir and acting CEO is Bai Kyo, a young man barely out of his teens with an IQ which rivals even Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation." Viron said in a worried tone.

"What about him worries you." Gohan asked.

"I found out threw my sources that tommorow afternoon Bai Kyo and his company will reveal a project which they believe will topple capsule corporation as the number one company in the world. But if it were simply capitalism running its coarse I wouldn't be worried Gohan." Viron said with a scowl.

"What is he planning on unveiling tommorow?" Gohan asked, with a mixture of curiousity and fear in his voice.

"He has been working on a new type of formula which transforms anyone exposed to it into a new kind of Saiyan/Human hybrid. Such a hybrid will have all the strengths of the Saiyan race, longevity, great power and strength, the ability to grow in strength from great injury, I'm sure your aware of what your saiyan blood is capable of Gohan." Viron said.

"And what would the Human part of the equation get them? The reluctance to use that power?" Gohan said, accidently blurting out the second part.

"On the contrary, all of humanities intellect, creativity and our own form of surviability would be added to that of the Saiyan. It would be the best qualities of both races." Viron said

"I've seen what horrors eugenics can bring about, the Androids, Cell, this can't end well." Gohan said.

"Exactly why I believe just as so many times before, you and your friends will be needed to save our world once again. Tommorow Bai Kyo intends on being one of the first four test subjects for the serum. The world will greatly desire the Saiyan qualities such as long life and stamina, and Bai Kyo will not only get very rich off his formula, but also very powerful as well. Tommorow you and your friends must be ready for battle Gohan." Viron said.

"I will tell the others, thankyou for sharing this with me sir." Gohan said, bowing.

...

Gohan went home that night without a word to Videl or Pan, and hid the strange artifact where they wouldn't find it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening

Gohan was in a field of blue grass, with green sky overhead. He looked around.

"Namek?" He said, then stoped, shocked that his voice sounded like a child's.

"That's right brat. Been awile hasn't it" A familiar voice said.

Gohan turned to see Frieza, in his final form, gazing with contempt at him.

"Whats wrong little monkey? You were so eager to fight me before, maybe you just need some incentive?" Frieza said, then stepped aside, revealing the dead bodies of Piccolo, Krillin, Dende, Vegeta, and his father, all as they appeared during their encounter with Frieza all those years ago.

"What is going on?" Gohan said, realizing he had reverted to his child self of the time.

"I think I killed them, I should be more careful. Sorry kid but your the last one. The last monkey." Frieza said, then started to laugh with the same cruelty Gohan remembered after all these years.

Gohan's rage built up, and he tried to go Super Saiyan, but the power never came. But he couldn't just sit there, so he charged Frieza with everything he had.

Surprisingly, Frieza was knocked backwards and crashed into a mountain. However, Frieza soon came exploding out of said mountain and flying back at Gohan, rage evident in his face.

"You little brat!" Frieza yelled, then fired a series of thin lasers at Gohan from his finger tips.

"Those are Deathbeams, one of Frieza's finishing moves" Gohan thought to himself.

Gohan easily managed to avoid the beams and then powered up as far as he could, lifting sections of the ground in the form of huge boulders as he did so.

"How could such a small child have such power?" Frieza said in shock as he flew into the air.

Gohan became a Super Saiyan, and then like a comet, rushed towards Frieza and impailed him threw the chest with a punch, very much in the manner his father once did to defeat King Piccolo many years ago.

Frieza's body fell onto the ground with a loud thud, and he clearly was in pain. Gohan was suprised he was still alive.

"I..am..sorry..please..help.." Frieza started to beg, his body in agony.

Gohan did feel abit of remorse for the villain, but knew better than to turn his back on him, but before he could do anything, a huge blast of energy from nearby erupted and destroyed Frieza completely.

Gohan turned his head and saw the violet hued form of Cooler, Frieza's older brother, smiling at the end he had just given him.

"So pathetic. He could have killed you at any time, but instead he toys with you. He deserved that." Cooler said spitefully.

"What is going on here?" Gohan said, getting more confused

"Well, my brother came here to find these dragonballs, which apparently don't exist anymore thanks to his own stupidity. Then your friends got in his way, and he killed them, but not before they killed all of his troops. Good thing one of them was my spy, and transmitted the location of this planet to me before he died." Cooler said with a cruel smile, his violet tail swaying like a predatory serpent.

Gohan was silent.

"But apparently my brother was stupid enough to kill the Namek linked to the only other set of dragonballs in existence, so my trip here was quite a waste. But at least I'll have the pleasure of killing a guinuine Super Saiyan before I leave." Cooler said, then began to yell.

Gohan shielded his eyes from the massive amount of rocks generated by the quakes caused by Cooler's power up. When he opened them, he saw Cooler's facemask slide into place, and his glowing red eyes staring at him with hate. He had transformed, growing more than twice his previous size.

Cooler rushed forward and slammed his fist into Gohan's chest, shattering the Saiyan armor he was wearing in that area. Before he could react, Cooler slammed his elbow hard into his back, sending him down into the ground.

"It doesn't matter what color a monkey's hair is, black or yellow, your still a monkey, and I'll finish what my brother started, the extinction of the Saiyan race!" Cooler said in his deep voice.

"No you won't!" Gohan yelled, rising off the ground, his body aflame with the aura of a Super Saiyan.

"And what will you do to stop me?" Cooler asked in response

Gohan's only answer was an attack he had not used in years.

"Masenko!"

Gohan sent the super charged beam at Cooler, who simply teleported out of the way.

"Nice shot, but not good enough, let me show you how its done kid." Cooler said, then flew into the air, raised his right hand to the sky, and gathered energy quickly, forming a huge red ball in the process.

Gohan stared with determination at Cooler, not letting any fear on his face in the pressence of the enormious ball of red, planet destroying energy.

"Don't worry kid, your end will come quick, my Super Nova works wonders at destroying my enemies, nevermind planets. Say goodbye!" Cooler said, then tossed his energy ball at Gohan.

Gohan gathered all the power he could and fired a huge beam up at the death ball, but it was no use, he was not strong enough, just as it hit him as he heard Cooler's deep cruel laughter, and he thought he had died, he landed somewhere else.

His body was somewhat larger, he felt stronger. He was on top of Kame's lookout. What had happened? The sky was dark, and he noticed a huge vortex above him. He saw a huge blue muscled form radianting evil nearby.

"Hey kid, why don't you just give up?" The huge creature said.

"Don't listen to him Gohan." He heard Piccolo say.

"Whats going on?" Gohan asked.

"Hold the barrier, just alittle longer, don't let Garlic Jr. win this Gohan!" Krillin said.

"You guys were dead! I saw Frieza kill you!" Gohan said, utterly confused.

"Keep sane Gohan, this is hard I know, but we aren't dead, but we will be if we don't win this." Piccolo said.

"Enough playing around, time for you all to become permanent residents, of the DEAD ZONE!" Garlic JR yelled as the vortex of utter blackness grew above the lookout, continingly eating away at it.

Gohan felt his strength fade, and watched helplessly as Krillen and Piccolo flew into the sky and got sucked into the vortex.

Gohan was about to scream, when suddenly, Kame's lookout crumbled and he fell into a valley surrounded by some buildings. He noticed the Trunks of the Future, Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo standing around him, all in Super Saiyan form.

"Don't worry Gohan we are with you." Future Trunks said.

Then it came charging at them. It was Broly, in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, laughing manically. He tackled Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo to the ground, swatted him aside like nothing, and then turned towards his father.

"Kakorot, now is the time of your demise." Broly said with a psychotic tone in his voice and a finger pointed at his father.

"As long as I have strength left, I will fight you with everything I have." Goku said.

"Is that your way of making peace before your demise?" Broly said, then laughed, and held out his hand, charged a blast of that unholy green energy..and engulfed everything..

The light changed though, morphing into the familiar figure of Cell in his final, complete form, and Gohan felt stronger, he was in his Super Saiyan Two form. Cell was above, he looked hurt, he heard his father nearby calling for him to finish the battle and end it.

This was something, unlike the other strange events before, that had happened, and he had control and a choice to change. Last time, he had let Cell live. This time, that would not be the case.

Gohan sent a quick beam at Cell, which disintegrated him utterly.

Before anything could play out further, the scenerio changed again. He was still a Super Saiyan Two, but he was older, and he saw the form of Fat Buu headed towards him. He realized, in this timeline, he had trained for seven years. Was he powerful enough to defeat Buu?

Fat Buu didn't seem to be attacking him. Instead, he seemed friendly.

"Gohan play more with Buu?" Maijin Buu asked.

"Ok, sure" Gohan said.

Some time passed, Gohan apparently had made friends with Buu, it was bizzarre. He trained with him. But soon, he felt an evil presence..

Gohan and Buu were training, days had gone by..they exhanged punches and kicks, flew into the air and fired beam attacks, but suddenly, a huge cone of fire engulfed the entire area and Gohan and Buu were forced backwards. When the fire cleared, Gohan could clearly make out the form of the king of demons, Dabura.

"Dabura? Your alive?" Gohan said in shock

"Mean man attack Buu?" Buu said, landing on the ground beside Gohan.

"Thats right you pink blob. And yes boy, I live. Did you really think the King of the Demon world would be defeated so easily?" Dabura said with a toothed smile.

"Buu I'll handle this." Gohan said

"Gohan be ok?" Buu said with some concern.

"I'll be fine." Gohan said

"Last time we fought, I used only a fraction of my full power, but now I will hold nothing back." Dabura said

"Bring it." Gohan said confidantly

Dabura yelled as he powered up. The ground erupted with fire. The skies darkened. Red lightning erupted from the black stormclouds generated by the demon king.

Gohan looked at Dabura, he was changing. His horns grew longer, and his skin a darker shade of red. His body was surrounded by an aura of red energy.

Something wasn't right, Dabura never could do this before, what was going on?

Before his question could be answered Dabura flew forward with a fist aimed at Gohan's head. Gohan himself flew forward with his own fist aimed towards Dabura's. The explosion caused by the collosion was enormious.

Gohan fought Dabura at super-fast speeds, dodging punch upon punch, Dabura doing the same. Gohan teleported backwards and launched a Kamehamaha at Dabura, who easily dodged it. Dabura then stretched out his right hand and fired fiery blasts of energy at Gohan, who managed to dodge them all.

But then Dabura did something Gohan didn't expect, he rushed forward, matrialized a sword, and plunged it into Gohan's chest. Gohan fell down to the ground below.

Before Dabura could finish him off though, Buu came flying up and punched Dabura backwards, sending the demon king flying back far away into a mountain in the distance.

Buu flew down, tears flowing down his pink face, and began to heal Gohan's fatal wound.

"Thanks Buu." Gohan said

"Buu hurting more than Gohan...pain.." Buu said

"Buu what's wrong?" Gohan asked

"Go away..not safe." Buu said.

Gohan was confused, but did as he was asked, and flew away, but just in case, remained somewhat nearby.

With a scream of agony, Fat Buu screamed, releasing a large amount of Steam into the sky. A large grey cloud began to form..

Gohan didn't like what was happening, not at all. It reminded him of how Buu was awakened, only the cloud forming now felt far more evil.

Buu gazed up, and to Gohan's surprise, his face looked like he was scared. Gohan followed his gaze, and saw the cloud change rapidly into a humanoid form.

With a flash of light the scene changed again, and Gohan was face to face with Maijin Buu again, only this time, it was the form he took after absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo, the battle he felt the most powerless of all.

Buu pointed his finger at Gohan and smiled sinisterly.

"No matter what adversary it is you face, no matter the odds, your nothing but a loser Gohan, you have all this power, yet it is wasted on you. Your own father wanted you to suceed him? What a joke. You could not even do what must be done to save your father from dying against Cell, nor could you prevent me from taking your little brother. And now you don't even have the power that was given you. Your a failure Gohan." Buu said with a smirk.

The earth then shoke and he and Buu rose into the air on pillars of stone. However, they weren't alone. Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Garlic Jr, Broly and Bojack each were behind Buu on other pillars.

"What is going on?" Gohan yelled.

"Each of us are adversaries you failed to defeat. You don't understand, you will never understand." Buu said.

"That isnt true, I defeated Cell, Garlic Jr, Bojack and Broly when he appeared on Earth!" Gohan yelled.

"Only with help from your father in the case of myself as well as Bojack and Broly here." Cell said

"Anything you can't do without daddy kid?" Bojack said mockingly.

"You only beat me because your friend Piccolo had to beg you to." Garlic Jr. mocked, his tiny form in sharp contrast to the others.

"No.." Gohan said

"Face it Gohan, your nothing without your father. Your father's death is on your hands. You let him down twice now." Buu taunted.

Gohan screamed in anger, in pain, and in emotional agony, awakening sharply from the nightmare.

He realized he was in the sky, high above the earth, wearing an outfit not unlike Piccolo used to wear. But none of that didn't matter to him. He was tired of being useless, tired of letting others die and suffer because of his reluctance to fight. He wanted the power he had when he fought Cell, but more than that, he wanted more.

Gohan allowed his rage to build, he powered up, his hair turning gold, bio-electricity dancing around his form. His hair grew more spiky and elongated past his shoulders, his eyebrows disapearing.

All around the world Gohan's energy could be felt..

Uub looked up over his desert homeland and into the distance, his eyes wide with shock.

Goten actually put down his cell phone, his eyes widening with surprise.

Vegeta looked suddenly into the distance, as did Trunks.

Meanwhile on the world of the Supreme Kai...

Old Kai looked on his crystal ball at Gohan and smiled. Kabitokai was nearby.

"Honorable ancestor, I do not understand why the hidden power you awakened in Gohan became dormant again, let alone how he is able to surpass it." The Supreme Kai asked, puzzlement in his voice.

"It is quite simple. The power I awakened in Gohan back during that entire Buu crisis was merely a fragment of his true potencial, or rather, the potencial he had at that time. By not training Gohan caused what I did for him to wear off. On the other hand, that has enabled him to surpass that power. Even after all these years Gohan still has not mastered his rage, but he is getting much closer." Old Kai said, observing Super Saiyan Three Gohan in his crystal ball.

On earth Gohan flew into the distance, tommorow would be an important day, and he intended to use this little time to train. But he needed a training partner who could handle his level of power, and hopefully bring out the rest of this potencial. There was only one being of that power level Gohan knew of left, and that was Vegeta.

However unknown to Gohan or even the kais...below and back inside Gohans home, the strange cube glowed a bright red..


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Gohan Vs. Vegeta

Back in West City, Vegeta had returned with Trunks from his training in the mountains. As Bulma walked out of their huge home, she could already tell that Vegeta wasn't in a good mood.

"What happened?" Bulma asked, looking at Vegeta and Trunks as they walked slowly towards her.

"I failed thats what. I knew it wasn't going to be so easy to reach the fifth level, but still, it makes me mad." Vegeta said angrily.

"Well, don't forget we aren't even sure there is a fifth level." Bulma added

"Oh there is mother. As father powered to his limits I could sense him almost scratch the surface of something much greater than Super Saiyan Four. He even started to transform briefly before he passed out." Trunks said

"You are right. I sensed an entire mountain above and I barely touched the lowest rock on it. But I know its there. In the battles that are sure to come we will need that sort of power." Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"Well you almost got there at least, I'm sure Goku didnt reach Super Saiyan Three the first time back in the day either." Trunks said

"You are right son, as much as it pains me to admit it. But why does he always have to be one step ahead in terms of power, its so irritating." Vegeta said

"Goku is gone now Vegeta, you don't have to keep competing with him. I don't know much about power levels and fighting, but maybe, power isn't everything." Bulma said, smiling at Vegeta.

"It is if you want to protect the planet." Vegeta said, dismissing Bulma's comment.

"Hey Vegeta, you look tired and hungry, why don't I get dinner ready." Bulma suggested.

Vegeta looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set, it was getting late.

"Agreed. Trunks why don't you join us?" Vegeta asked

"I have some paperwork I need to catch up on..being a CEO sucks." Trunks said.

"Then how about you quit? You are my son, I think that sort of stuff is beneath you anyway." Vegeta suggested as he walked into the house with Bulma.

Trunks started upwards at the sky. It was along time ago that he changed from wanting to be like his father, to being the Capsule Corp CEO that he was now. He followed Gohan's path, stopped training, and lead a normal life.

It was sometime after Buu was defeated, and his family, and Goku's parted ways. He didn't see his friend Goten again until he was a teenager. But in between that time, he lost his will to fight. Maybe it was that he had nobody to hang out with, no friends other than Goten. Being one of the richest people on the planet tended to separate you from the average teen.

But his father was right. A CEO was not the life he wanted. Something would have to be done, he would have to resign, but for now, he would enjoy the company of his parents.

Trunk's thoughts were interupted when Gohan flew down, his very presence like being amid power itself.

Gohan turned an eyebrow-less azure eye towards him.

"Get me Vegeta" Gohan commanded.

"Hi Gohan nice to see you too." Trunks said, shocked at both Gohan's new appearence and his attitude.

"I said get him now." Gohan said without a trace of warmth in his voice.

"Fine I will." Trunks said, just abit confused as he was about to go into his home

But Trunks didn't need to go inside at all as Vegeta immediately stepped out of the home and looked at Gohan. Vegeta was wearing a variation of his Saiyan armor, with blue pants, a white vest and no sleeves.

"Gohan, something is different about you, why are you here?" Vegeta had an idea of why he was, but he felt he should at least ask.

"I want to fight you now. To push myself to my limits, to realize my true potencial. I'm done pretending I'm normal." Gohan said with a slightly angry tone.

"Sounds like you finally discovered your saiyan blood. Very well, I will fight you, but not here." Vegeta said before flying into the sky and out of the city, where he was quickly persued by Gohan.

...

Gohan and Vegeta had flown to an isolated location. It was mostly devoid of life, a barren desert where they could train and fight freely without worrying about holding back.

Both warriors landed some distance from each other, briefly took in the scenery, and then faced each other.

"Well here we are Gohan. I hope your ready, because I don't intend on holding back." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Gohan just stared at Vegeta and narrowed his eyes.

"Well Gohan I hope you know what your getting into." Vegeta said, quickly powering up to Super Saiyan, his hair changing from black to gold in an instant.

"Thats all?" Gohan asked.

"We will see how you do against this form, then maybe I'll take it up a notch." Vegeta said flatly.

"Fine." Gohan said, then began to power up. Gohan's muscles bulged and he was surrounded by an aura of blue bio electricity more intense than before as he called upon even more of the powers sleeping within him, in addition to all the Super Saiyan Three power he had already manufested. The ground began to shake as Gohan's voice escalated, but Vegeta didn't seem impressed.

"Done yet?" Vegeta asked

"Yes" Gohan said in a deep menacing voice after he was done powering up.

Vegeta immediately pointed his right arm at Gohan and fired a series of blue energy blasts which he dodged by taking to the air.

Gohan then got ready to launch a counter offensive of his own, but Vegeta teleported in front of Gohan, grabbed him, flew upside down, and dived towards the ground. After the two crashed into the hard desert floor, Vegeta took to the air, and began charging a familiar attack..

"Galic..GUN!" Vegeta yelled as he poared energy into his hands, then fired his blast at Gohan who was still on the desert floor.

Gohan however, rolled out of the way of the blast, which shook the ground nearby, kicked himself onto his feet, and launched a roundhouse kick at Vegeta, intending out hitting him in the face. However the prince of saiyans saw that coming, and easily blocked it with his left arm.

"I'm impressed you finally mastered the third level of super saiyan Gohan, however, you haven't trained in years, where I have trained nearly every day for the past few decades. So even as a normal Super Saiyan, I'm more than a match for you." Vegeta said, angering Gohan further

Vegeta then flew into the air and began to power up a massive green energy blast.

"Final Shine!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan put his hands toghether and fired a beam of yellow energy at Vegeta, just as he launched his own Final Shine at Gohan. The two began a beam struggle, fighting against each other. Gohan put more power into his attack, catching Vegeta off guard, which allowed his beam to overpower Vegeta's and overtake him.

After the dust cleared from the resulting explosion, Gohan could see Vegeta inside the clearing cloud of dust, not even phased by his attack.

"What? How is that possible?" Gohan said with doubt and confusion in his voice.

"You thought it would be that easy?" Vegeta taunted.

"How about this!" Gohan said, pointing his hands into the air, then lowering them towards his opponent.

"Super Masenko!" Gohan yelled, sending an enormious yellow cometlike blast at Vegeta, who teleported out of the attack's path of destruction.

"Your aim is terrible." Vegeta said, smirking.

"Is that so?" Gohan said, smiling as the blast came like a boomerang rocketing back towards Vegeta only to Gohan's amazement to be caught with Vegeta's gloved hands.

"What that was my strongest attack!" Gohan said, frustrated.

"I'm only using a very small amount of power, and you can't even hit me with one attack? Pathetic. This is what happens when you let times of peace make you soft. What a joke." Vegeta said

"Well, I have been holding back abit myself too Vegeta." Gohan said with a hint of a smile.

"Really? Then show me." Vegeta said.

Gohan got into a fighting stance, then began to power up further, as he yelled the earth began to shake, and cracks formed under his feet, then a crater. Gohan's yell got so loud Vegeta had to cover his ears.

A red tail emerged from Gohan's back as a crimson tornado surrounded him, Gohan's shirt ripped off and then the tornado obsured all visability, causing only a shadowy figure inside to be visable to Vegeta. Red lightning erupted from the tornado, and Vegeta looked inside it to see the faintly visable outline of Gohan's body changing. It grew taller, more manacing in stature. After afew more seconds the tornado disapated and Gohan's new form could be seen. He resembled a Super Saiyan Three, with a calm redish aura surrounded his body. Gohan's hair had lenghened further than before, and now had red tips to highlight the gold. A black tattoo almost like that of an animal shaped in a V pattern lay on Gohan's exposed chest.

"What is this form? That isn't a Super Saiyan Four. Regardless of what you have become, this may actually be a fight worthy of someone of my skill after all." Vegeta said

"I don't aim to dissapoint." Gohan said, with a calm confident sounding voice.

"I'll take it up a notch as well then, its only fair after all." Vegeta said as he began his own power up. Within moments Vegeta had ascended to a full power Super Saiyan Four, a slight red aura surrounding him.

Gohan flew forward with a flying punch with his right arm. Vegeta blocked with his left arm, but Gohan had ancipated this move and sent a flying uppercut with his left arm at Vegeta clear in the face, sending the saiyan flying backwards. During this, Gohan plummeled Vegeta with punch after punch, until he flew upwards as Vegeta collided with a small mountain.

"Come on Vegeta, I know you haven't even gotten started, lets see your real power." Gohan said with confidence and a smile on his face.

The mountain Vegeta fell into began to crack open, and Vegeta emerged, breathing heavily.

"How did Gohan master Super Saiyan Three and whatever this new form is in only afew days? How is this possible?" Vegeta thought to himself.

Gohan flew foward with a punch at Vegeta, who managed to block with his right arm.

"Tell me Gohan how did you manage to acquire such power so quickly?" Vegeta said as he blocked Gohan's constant punches.

"You could say it is destiny. I always had this power sleeping within me, I only just had to let it out." Gohan said

Vegeta flew away from Gohan and quickly charged up a stronger attack.

"Power is nothing without the experience to use it. Final Flash!" Vegeta said, launching a massive wave of energy at Gohan, who merely let the energy pass threw him.

"You may have the experience Vegeta, but you don't exactly understand who your fighting." Gohan said as he calmly walked towards Vegeta.

Suddenly Gohan could sense a rising power coming from within Vegeta. It felt like a much deeper, much stronger power was fighting its way to the surface. Vegeta began to glow with a silver light, and then Vegeta was engulfed in a pillar of white energy which then exploded in a huge display of energy. Gohan saw the dust clear to see what looked like a massive, muscular Super Saiyan with a brilliant aura of white light hovering eeriely over the ground.

The form resembled greatly a Super Saiyan Four, but the black hair had changed to reveal a streak of grey down the middle. While the red fur had changed to a dull grey in hue, including the tail.

"Vegeta? Is that you?" Gohan asked, shocked that Vegeta had just ascended to a new level of Super Saiyan, or what appeared to be one.

"Yes? Why do you ask? Afraid? You should be. It seems you also don't understand who you are dealing with Gohan." Vegeta said, looking at Gohan with confidence in his eyes.

"Two new forms of Super Saiyan against each other in battle. This should be good." Gohan said confidently.

"My sentiments exactly" Vegeta said then held out his left hand at Gohan, firing a massive ball of brillaint white energy, which Gohan flew into the air to avoid.

Vegeta then teleported to Gohan's location and slammed his left shoulder into Gohan's chest, and as Gohan struggled against the pain, Vegeta grabbed Gohan and slammed his body backfirst into the hard ground below, then flew into the air and was about to gather a vast amount of energy to finish Gohan off, when part of him fought against the idea.

"I will kill you..no." Vegeta said, then began to scream, as he held onto his head. Gohan saw Vegeta's eyes change from that horrifying white to normal and back again. Something weird was going on.

"Vegeta what is happening to you?" Gohan asked, standing again, powering down as he returned to normal.

Trunks landed nearby, unknownst to the other two fighters.

"Father..hang in there" Trunks whispered.

Vegeta held his head in agony, screaming. Gohan almost tripped and fell over as the ground began to shake.

"A Saiyan I was born...and a Saiyan I SHALL STAY!" Vegeta yelled.

"Father!" Trunks yelled, flying over to Vegeta.

Vegeta yelled as a huge white explosion engulfed the area. When the light cleared Vegeta could be seen standing in his normal form.

"Father are you alright?" Trunks said, walking over to his father.

"I don't understand." Vegeta said with a hint of frustration

"Understand what father?" Trunks asked, slightly confused.

"How to acceive and control the power of Super Saiyan Five." Vegeta said, clutching his fist.

"Whatever you have acceived you don't yet have complete mastery of." Gohan said

"I keep getting closer and closer to Super Saiyan Five..I can scratch the surface of the mountain, but if I cannot maintain even a transition form, then I will never master Super Saiyan Five." Vegeta said in frustration.

"And we are going to most likely need the power of Super Saiyan Five Vegeta. I also wanted to tell both of you something important. But I had to test my power against a worthy opponent first" Gohan said, a smile on his face.

"Whatever it is I'm ready to fight if its another crisis" Vegeta said, assuming the worse.

"Tommorow a company called Gentech is going to unveal something that could change everything Vegeta, we are diffinitely going to end up with a fight on our hands, that much is certain." Gohan said

"Then let us prepare and be ready. Between the two of us Gohan theres not much that could stand against us." Vegeta said

"I'm surprised you believed me." Gohan said

"I've made it a habit to pay attention to affairs in the corporate world, since it involves my family. I've heard of Gentech and their' new leaders controversal views. Needless to say Gohan, nobody will be playing eugenics as long as I'm around." Vegeta said with conviction in his voice.

Gohan was amazed how much Vegeta had changed since he first arrived on Earth decades ago. He was just glad Vegeta was on the side of good this time around.

...

Viron stared at the dark night sky, holding a strange golden cube with the alien writing engraved on its surface.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Revelation

Bui stood on the platform in the middle of a stadium overlooking the vast crowd of people that had assembled to see just what exactly Gentech was unveiling. The crowd had assembled from all four corners of the world, and while it certainly wasn't the largest ever assembled, this crowd had the privledge of witnessing what could be the start of a new era for the people of earth.

Bui wore a black tanktop shirt and violet jeans, his white hair was tied into a ponytail, he held a microphone in his right hand.

Bui walked forward and addressed the crowd.

"People of the world, today I reveal a secret which will be the end to much of mankind's suffering and the beginning of a new age. For years you had secrets kept from you. But that all changes now." Bui said, then let the audience applaud.

"For years a race of nearly extinct extra-terrestrials have lived amongst us. These beings, these Saiyans, possess a greatly increased lifespan and endurance when compared with our own. They selfishly have been keeping these gifts to themselves for years. But no longer. Today I will undergo a process that will leave me with all the best aspects of mankind, and all the best qualities of the saiyans. The next evolution of our race and dare I say theirs as well is upon us my friends!" Bui said to thunderious applause.

At that moment Chi-Chi was watching the events with Goten on the television with great concern, and meanwhile Bulma at her own home was as well. Both households were thinking the same thing: This couldn't be good.

"Now witness as I become the first of a new species of man! Witness my rebirth!" Bui said as he walked past some scientists in white labcoats and towards what looked like some kind of rectangular pod.

Miles away Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta were flying as fast as they could towards the event's location. Uub had been contacted as well and was on his way. Goten had said he also would be heading over as soon as possible.

If Vegeta thought Gohan was lazy and neglected his training, Goten took it to an entirely different level. But over the last two years he had, much like Trunks, taken his training more seriously. Hopefully he would at least fend for himself in a battle. Vegeta thought.

"So this Bui character will enter some kind of pod where he will undergo the actual transformation into this half-saiyan freak of nature." Vegeta asked as they flew past a series of small islands over the ocean.

"Yes father and according to what Mom says once hes changed there is no going back for him. It took years to create what Gentech created, and it would take years to reverse their research." Trunks said thoughtfully.

"Gentech, weren't they involved with those Bio-Warriors along with the failed clone of Broly afew years back?" Gohan asked, the name seeming familiar to him.

"That was a division of Gentech employed by Jaguar, who was an old friend of our old friend Mr. Satan, your right Gohan. Most of what Gentech does is kept secret. But get this, Mom and I found out that Genetech has been busy over the years aiding some of our old enemies." Trunks said as the Saiyan trio flew over a large cloud.

"Enemies such as whom?" Vegeta asked, intriqued.

"Well Gentech funded for years, hoping he would develop a foolproof method of consciousness transfer. Also alot of the later Bio-Warriors were orginally from his research." Trunks said.

"Dr. Wheelo, that was that guy without a body who tried to take over my father's body. I was like five years old then but I still remember how he took control of Piccolo and nearly killed Dad." Gohan said

"That must have been sometime after my first visit to Earth." Vegeta said

"It was about a week after you left if I remember correctly." Gohan said

"Theres more, you remember Cell? Well Gentech funded Dr. Gero's development of that project for years, even before the formation of the Red Ribbon Army." Trunks said

"Seems like we have an enemy we didn't know existed this entire time." Gohan said

"After today we won't I assure you." Vegeta said, then smirked his trademark grin.

...

Bui entered the capsule and the scientists activated the restraints, which was followed by a glass-looking door closing around Bui.

The audience was silent as the machine was activated.

Bui felt a great pain overtake him, in the next moment he was floating above a vast dark void.

"Where..where am I?" Bui asked

Suddenly Bui saw a giant white tiger come into existence before him.

"Who are you?" Bui asked, fear overcoming him.

"I AM Byakko, THE GREAT WHITE TIGER." Byakko said.

Byakko resembled a normal white tiger, but his eyes were aflame with blue fire and an aura resembling a faint blue flame could be seen around the beast.

"Why am I seeing this?" Bui asked, fear in his voice.

"YOU MEDDLED WITH FORCES AND POWERS YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND, THE SAIYANS YOU KNOW OF HAVE BEEN CONDEMNED TO DEATH FOR THEIR ACTIONS, AND THE ACTIONS OF MANKIND CANNOT UNDUE THAT FATE." Byakko said, his flaming eyes on Bui.

"Are you trying to protect what I'm after from me? It won't work beast." Bui said, gathering enough courage to act in defiance.

"QUITE THE CONTRARY..I WAS MERELY WARNING YOU, AND SEEKING TO PROTECT YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE FROM WHAT YOU SEEK." Byakko said in a warning tone.

"Whatever it is...I can handle it." Bui said.

"PERHAPS YOU CAN INDEED HANDLE THE POWER, BUT YOUR RACE WILL NOT SHARE YOUR FATE, I WILL MAKE CERTAIN OF THAT, AS WILL MY THREE ASSOCIATES." Byakko said.

"What what are you going to do?" Bui asked

"YOU WILL BECOME MY AVATAR IN THE PHYSICAL REALM, JUST AS THE SAIYANS LONG AGO ORGINALLY GOT THEIR POWER FROM AN ANCIENT, SO TOO SHALL YOU GET YOUR POWER FROM ME." Byakko said, his eyes glaring at Bui.

"What I don't understand." Bui said, right before the form of the white tiger transformed into a ray of white light and struck Bui in the chest.

...

To the outside world, the machine was working as intended, and none foresaw that supernatural forces were now at work.

To the crowds surprise Gohan, Trunks and Vegeta landed on the stage. Gohan was wearing a sleeveless orange combat gi much like his fathers old one, and Trunks wore a new sleeveless blue gi that was similiar but obviously of a bigger size, to the outfit Trunks once wore as a child. Vegeta wore his Saiyan armor from before.

Together the three were quite the sight, but all three had their attention on the pod containing Bui, which was now glowing with white light.

"Looks like we're too late." Trunks said sadly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Vegeta said, then fired an energy blast at the pod. The audience stood transfixed on the spectacle, the people not sure if this was supposed to happen or not as the Pod soared into the air, disconnecting from the pipes and wires on the stage.

In midair something happened that nobody saw coming. The Pod exploded outwards to reveal Bui, looking no different than he had on entering the pod, only now his hair was wild and uncombed and down to his waist, and a long white furry tail had grown out of his back.

Bui floated in midair, an aura of blue flame surrounding him.

"I sense a faint yet strong power from him now, but that makes no sense." Trunks said, looking at Bui.

Bui floated down and stood near the three z-fighters.

"Ah I see you came and tried to stop my ascension. Continuing with your selfish behavior, I'm really not surprised in the least." Bui said

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked

"I have been shown a great vision. Your ancestors committed untold amounts of genocide, and you yourselves nearly destroyed the universe by your misuse of the Dragon Balls. Now you continue to amass power, headless of the sorts of beings your power will eventually attract to this universe." Bui said, the aura of blue fire becoming slightly more noticable as he spoke.

"We amass power as you put it, because each of our adversaries has been stronger than the last, and it pays to be prepared. Now I don't know what that garbage you spat about beings noticing us is about, but I can tell you this. We will continue to get stronger as long as evil exists in this universe. Someone needs to protect it, and it just so happens to have fallen on our shoulders." Vegeta said

"Then I have no choice but to eliminate you." Bui said, suddenly clutching his hands into fists.

"Trunks, Gohan get back, this guy is mine." Vegeta said, recognizing that Bui was about to power up.

"We will be nearby if you need us." Gohan said, as he and Trunks began to fly away, only to be met by a forcefield of somekind.

"My judgement falls on them as well Vegeta. All of you will fight me, and you all will die." Bui said without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"Well its your funeral." Gohan said beginning to power up.

"I don't know how much help I'll be but I will do my best." Trunks said, then yelled as he began to power up as well.

Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan powered up to the first stage of Super Saiyan and faced their opponent.

The audience was still gazing at the spectacle before them, almost like it was some sort of world martial arts tournament match.

"Now show me what your capable of." Bui said to all three of his opponents.

Trunks was the first to charge in. He leveled punch after punch at various spots on Bui's body but the white haired youth didn't seem effected by them.

Bui yelled and sent a wave of power which knocked Trunks back and onto the ground. Trunks yelled, gathering more power from within himself and got back up again.

"That does it take this!" Trunks said then fired energy blasts rapidly at Bui, enveloping the area in an enormious cloud of smoke.

"I'm not sensing that much power from this Bui person..yet he doesn't seem affected by Trunk's attacks. Hmmm." Vegeta said, thinking to himself.

After the smoke cleared Bui could be seen hovering slightly above the ground, uneffected by the attack.

"What impossible!" Trunks said, shocked his efforts did absolutely nothing.

"Trunks let me step in from here" Gohan said, stepping forward and removing his glasses.

Gohan yelled and a yellow glow surrounded him, Gohan's tail unwraped and as the glow faded he had completed his transformation into Super Saiyan Three.

"Stop this nonsense we don't need to fight!" Gohan said, making one last plea to Bui before their fight began.

"Fighting is what your purpose is. It is something you will do regardless if it was me or anyone of thousands of other opponents. This confrontation was destiny, no more, no less. And for my part I will see it threw to the end." Bui said in a determined voice.

"I dont know what has happened to you, but you have to fight it, don't let another person control you. You wanted a better future for humanity, so do I. We don't have to do this." Gohan said with passion in his voice.

"SILENCE!" Bui said, then charged at Gohan and uppercuted him in the jaw.

Gohan took the blow to the face, caughing up blood afterwards, he recovered quickly however, and slammed his right knee into Bui's stomach, causing him to bend over in the air slightly. Bui quickly recovered however and attempted to punch Gohan, an attack which was quickly dodged by Gohan's quick reflexes. Gohan then began an exchange of blows with Bui around the stadium, moving at speeds the average person would find impossible to see.

The battle caused shockwaves to erupt around him as the area shaked from the sheer amount of energy released. People in the audience ran away in fear, this was not a show they were seeing, this was real.

Bui soon backed away, gathered his energy, and released a series of rapid energy blasts at Gohan, who flew around dodging them. Bui tracked him, aiming at him as he flew and attempted to strike him, knowing full well one single volley would stun his opponent and open him up to a potencial deadly attack.

But Gohan suddenly was nowhere to be seen. Bui tried to sense his opponent, but suddenly, he heard him.

"Masenko times ten!" Gohan yelled, sending a vastly improved version of his old signature attack at Bui. The orange beam streaked at Bui, who didnt have time to dodge it.

Bui took the full force of the beam, and hovered in midair steaming and weakened. Gohan then used that time to attack by charging at his opponent, regret in his heart as he did so, as he aimed a fist at Bui.

Gohan decided he would end this quickly before it got out of hand. Whatever power Bui now possessed they surely were only seeing the very tip of the iceberg, and the last thing Gohan wanted was another planet-shattering battle on his hands. Especially one where his father wouldn't be there to save them all.

Just as Gohan was about to charge a Kamehameha, Bui appeared in front of him.

"Your strong Gohan, but nothing compared to me." Bui said, then sent his knee slaming into Gohan's gut, a move which stunned the son of Goku. Bui swung his other leg around and kicked Gohan hard in the chest, sending him colliding with the barrier.

Gohan landed on the ground, and losing consciousness, reverted to his normal form.

Bui then stared at Vegeta, the last fighter to stand in his way. He crossed his arms in a display of arrogance.

"Its just you and me now Vegeta. You dare to stand against me while your two friends failed?" Bui said.

"Yes I dare!" Vegeta said, his body surrounded by the power of the super saiyan aura.

"Then if your in such a hurry to die..I won't keep you waiting." Bui said with a sinister smile, then spread his arms , gathering blue energy into his two hands.

"Like I'm going to give you a chance to attack! Final...SHINE!" Vegeta yelled, launching a beam of powerful energy with one hand at his opponent.

The beam collided with Bui and sent him crashing to the ground before he could launch his attack.

Vegeta then dived towards the ground and landed a hard punch into Bui's stomach, an impact which also caused a large crater to form around the two combatants.

Vegeta lifted Bui with one hand by the chest off the ground.

"Your pathetic." Vegeta said, then tossed Bui high into the air, teleported in front of him, and landed punch after punch to his adversary.

Vegeta then flew around from behind Bui and slammed both his fists into his opponent's back, expecting him to fall to the ground again, Vegeta was suprised when Bui shook from the impact but didnt move.

Bui then caughed up some blood, and chuckled.

"Your attempts at destroying me are amusing. But like any amusement it has to end eventually." Bui said, then turned around effortlessly, and fired multiple blue energy blasts at Vegeta, who easily dodged each one by quickly flying to the left. Bui followed him, continuing to fire blasts, showing no sign of stopping.

Vegeta then turned and fired a series of beams of his own, which collided with Bui's and caused a series of mid-air explosions.

Bui then flew towards Vegeta and attempted to punch him, an attack that Vegeta easily avoided by ducking. Bui then turned around and flew back towards Vegeta, but this time Vegeta slammed his knee into Bui's stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

"Amateur." Vegeta said, then tossed Bui's weakened body to the ground with a hard thud.

"Alright time to end this." Vegeta said, then began gathering energy, more then what was required for his Final Shine, but it was a similiar move he developed earlier...

"Final...FLASH!" Vegeta yelled, sending a huge beam of blue energy towards Bui's limp form.

"I will..not..LOSE!" Bui yelled, and lifted his hands up, firing his own blue energy blast back at the Final Flash, trying to push it back.

"You think that beam contains all of my power? Think again." Vegeta said, adding more power to his attack, which pushed the beam fatally close to Bui.

"No...NOOOOO!" Bui screamed as the beam collided with him and the area was engulfed by a large explosion.

"I didn't even have to go beyond the first level of Super Saiyan, how did Gohan have such problems with this guy?" Vegeta thought

But to Vegeta's horror, he sensed Bui's energy. Vegeta turned to see the smoke and fire from the explosion clearing.

Bui had an angry look on his face.

"Now that I know your my true opponent Vegeta, its time I show you alittle bit of what I am truly capable of." Bui said

"As will I then" Vegeta said, his hair changing from gold to black as well as red fur growing on his arms as a red tail unfolded itself, completing the Saiyan Prince's Super Saiyan Four transformation.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Excalation

Trunks and Gohan struggled but managed to stand as Vegeta struck a combat pose, Gohan was reminded of a predator about to strike by the pose Vegeta took.

Bui meanwhile looked calm, his youthful features unchanged. Just what was Bui planning, and why was the energy he was giving off so familiar? Gohan thought it was also odd Vegeta had yet to reveal if he really had mastered a new level of Super Saiyan. The form Vegeta took briefly in their battle the other day certainly was beyond a Super Saiyan Four, but Gohan knew that just because someone had reached a new level, that did not mean it was truly the next plateau. Vegeta and the Trunks from the future had learned that the hard way.

Bui looked at Vegeta as the barrier silently disapeared.

"So your not going to make this a cage fight anymore, thats ok with me." Vegeta said confidently.

"No, I'll be needing that power for my fight with you Vegeta, after what I am about to do I'm not so concerned that your friends will escape." Bui said with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Enough talk, get on with it." Vegeta said, beginning to grow impatient.

"Very well." Bui said, then clutched his hands into fists.

Bui began to yell, and the three z-fighters could sense his power level begin to rise. The blue flame-like aura around Bui flared outwards, becoming much more noticable.

Bui briefly stopped powering up.

"In afew moments you will have an idea of what your up against Vegeta." Bui said with a vaguely feline-like smile.

Bui began to yell again, and this time his body began to change. Bui's shirt ripped off to reveal a well-muscled chest, which then proceded to change into a silver metal-like substance. All of Bui's revealed skin could be seen to have changed in this manner.

Bui's face changed, his teeth elongnating, becoming similiar to something like that of a vampire, and Bui's eyes changed to be feline in nature, with the pupils taking on an orange coloration and the iris changing into an oval shape with a dark green coloration.

Finally Bui stopped powering up, revealing his transformed body fully. He appeared to be made of metal, and had a white mane of fur around his now more feline looking face. Bui's body had only gotten slimmer and more graceful, rather than larger and more muscular like most powerups Gohan had seen in his time fighting.

"I have tapped abit into my true form and power, I don't expect you to last long against me now Vegeta." Bui said

"Lets test that theory." Vegeta said, rushing towards Bui with a flying punch from his right fist.

Vegeta landed a punch to Bui's face, sending Bui flying from the stadium and into a nearby mountain. Bui quickly flew out from the mountain and towards Vegeta in a rage, attempting to punch him with his right fist.

But Vegeta was too fast for him, and grabbed Bui's arm, and used the fake Saiyan's momentum to fling him far away.

Bui managed to recover in midair, and then fired two bolts of energy at Vegeta. Both of which struck Vegeta..

"I win." Bui said with a smile.

But Vegeta smirked, unphased by the blasts, and quickly flew towards Bui, and kneed the Saiyan pretender in the gut. Vegeta didn't stop there, and landed a fierce uppercut to Bui's face, once again sending the pretender into the sky.

Vegeta then teleported above Bui, and slammed his fists downward into Bui's gut, sending him downwards where he slammed into the ground below.

"Now to end your sorry existence. Final Shine Times Ten!" Vegeta said, gathering energy for one of his most powerful attacks into his left hand. Energy quickly gathered in Vegeta's outstretched left hand, and then Vegeta fired his attack, a beam of powerful green energy, at Bui's immobile form.

A cloud a debris and dust engulfed Bui as the blast hit him. Vegeta sensed his foe's power level begin to drop. Was it over already? Vegeta doubted it. Expierience had taught him it wasn't over until you saw your foe's battered, broken and dead body for yourself personally. And sensing someone's power level didn't exactly count.

"Vegeta be careful, I sense powerful energy behind his attacks, as if his fighting strength is not entirely his own." Gohan yelled towards Vegeta.

"Whatever he does he still won't be a match for me." Vegeta said

Bui emerged from the crater Vegeta's attack had created in the stadium, a yellow aura of power surrounding him.

Meanwhile on Supreme Kai's planet far away..

Old Kai looked at the crystal ball with a troubled look on his face.

"What is wrong ancestor, you seem troubled by whatever is going on at earth." Kabitokai said with concern in his voice for the older Kai.

"Yes, something isn't right. I sense the four ancient ones on Earth." Old Kai said with concern in his voice.

"Four ancient ones?" Kabitokai asked, genuinely not knowing what his senior counterpart was refering to.

"Did you learn nothing in your training? The four ancient ones appear whenever the universe becomes unbalanced, it is said they were created by the first Supreme Kai." Old Kai said

"And the fact they have appeared on Earth is cause for concern?" Kabitokai asked, trying to learn as much as possible.

"They must have sensed the recent battles on Earth, between Omega Shenron and Gogeta, anyone who was watching could have sensed the raw amount of power the two of them were giving off." Old Kai said

"So the fact the entire universe was nearly destroyed caused them to awaken? Why did that not happen when Maijin Buu attacked centuries ago or more recently?" Kabitokai asked

"The Four Ancient Ones must have sensed the problem had been delt with by the Kais, as is proper. However Omega Shenron would have destroyed the universe, and there would be nothing we Kais could do to stop it. I had a feeling a chain of events would be set in motion if Goku and his friends did not listen to my advice to stop overusing the Dragonballs. Looks like I was right." Old Kai said

"What will these ancient ones do?" Kabitokai asked

"Neutralize what they believe is the greatest threat to the universe, that is, the Saiyans and anyone with a noticable level of power on Earth." Old Kai said

"Well we can't let that happen." Kabitokai said.

"I can attempt to call them off..but I will have to go to Earth personally to do so. The ancient ones will listen to the highest ranked Kai." Old Kai said

"Which is you by seniority." Kabitokai said

"Exactly." Old Kai said with a smile.

Back on Earth...

Bui's blue aura was now surrounded by an aura of yellow, and he had a look of anger on his young face as he looked at Vegeta.

"You think you can stand against fate Vegeta?" Bui asked

"If I let fate limit me I'd be dead along time ago." Vegeta said with a smile

"So be it, I am done playing around." Bui said, firing several yellow missiles which had emerged from his yellow aura.

Vegeta dodged the first missile by flying out of its path of destruction, and blasted the second out of the sky personally, but he forgot about the third in a lapse of judgement, but just as it was about to impact, Gohan had rejoined the battle and blasted the deadly projectile out of existence.

Gohan yelled, his hair changing from black to yellow, then elongating past his shoulders. Both Gohan's height and muscles also began to grow and the strange black symbol reappeared on Gohan's chest as Gohan's shirt ripped off.

Vegeta joined Gohan's side as the two strongest beings on Earth faced Bui, who was gazing on Gohan, evaluating him.

"That is enough." A elderly sounding voice said, and all turned to see that Old Kai had arrived with Kabitokai via instant transmission.

Bui turned towards Old Kai.

"Ancient One, leave this boy and speak to me as is proper." Old Kai said

Bui suddenly grabbed his head and screamed, changing back into his orginal, non-metal form in the process. The blue aura leapt from Bui's form and floated nearby, changing into a white tiger with eyes full of wisdom.

"Byakko, why do you assault these warriors? And why are you using someone as a host?" Old Kai demanded answers from the ancient sprit.

"These ones whom I was fighting have grown in power to the extent that they will, if they get any stronger, attract powerful entities to this universe from beyond. We four ancients were created to prevent this from occuring again. As for why I used Bui as a host, his own tampering with the genetic code of both humanity and the Saiyan race would have created a threat capable of destroying the universe. Preventing such an occurance is also within my duties." Byakko said

"What do you mean by powerful entities from beyond?" Old Kai asked.

Kabitokai looked at his elder, so it was possible that even he did not know everything. It gave Kabitokai a very bad feeling.

"When the first Kai created my kind, we were told to instruct his successors about the nature of why we were created to begin with, therefore I will share with you the reason for our existence." Byakko said with an emotionless tone.

"Go on." Old Kai said, curiousity and concern both in his tone.

"In my eternal vigilance over the cosmos I have witnessed many powerful beings rise to such levels of power, that countless galaxies fell before them. Maijin Buu killed countless trillions, and destroyed three galaxies, but that was nothing compared to what happened to the universe shortly before I was created." Byakko said sadly, betraying emotion for the first time since he seperated from Bui.

"Something worse than Maijin Buu?" Trunks said with disbelief. He Remembered that the shadow dragons, and more procesely, the evil Omega Shenron, whould have eventually destroyed the universe, and he was strongerthan Buu at his worst, but, from what this creature Byakko was describing, it was like a flea compared to a dragon.

"Far worse than even the Kais could even imagine, your analysis of a flea and a dragon is accurate Trunks." Byakko said, shocking Trunks with the revelation that it could read his mind.

"I think a better comparision would be, the explosion of a small town, and a star going super nova however. For it was evil itself that had struck that day, and began the systematic destruction of the universe." Byakko said, continuing his explanation.

"Evil itself? Forgive me for asking this, but why would that bother you, if the deaths of millions from Maijin Buu didn't?" Vegeta asked

"It does. But I am sworn not to act, to harm others or to stop harm to others, unless it is within my purpose, that is the entire reason for my existence. That is why I had to attack you and it is why I still must eliminate you before you gain yet more power." Byakko said sadly

"What exactly almost destroyed the universe? I'm sure its something that if we train for, we could defeat, just like any other enemy we have beaten in the past." Gohan said with conviction in his voice.

"This is far more important than you realize Gohan. This is not a simple battle of good vs evil. This is the death of the universe that is coming if the being I speak of returns, and I do not believe anything can stop it this time unless I act now." Byakko said

"So who or what are you speaking of exactly." Old Kai asked.

"It is a creature so old that it predates the universe. It is pure unadulterated evil, and for the majority of the physical universe' existence, it has only acted threw its agents, many creatures that hide in the darkness, creatures just as evil as their parent is. It has manipulated people for its amusement, and to damn others to eternal damnation. It feeds off the selfishness of people, their greed, avarice, hatred, fear and anything else evil mortals are capable of. It can be said to be the source of all evil." Byakko said with a slight amount of fear in his voice.

"Then I have a suggestion, join forces with the Saiyans to defeat this being. I am sure eventually whatever it is will come regardless if you kill Vegeta and the rest of them or not. So why not cooperate?" Old Kai suggested.

"We must gather to consider your words Supreme Kai." Byakko said then dissapeared in a flash of light.

Old Kai turned towards Trunks, Vegeta and Gohan

"This battle is over, for now. I suggest you get a good night's sleep your going to need it I fear." Old Kai said as he walked towards Kabitokai

Gohan and Vegeta both powered down to their base forms. It seemed as though for now at least, they had to wait for further action.

Meanwhile...elsewhere..

The cube in Viron's hands glowed a vibrant green. As Viron looked into the peaceful night sky, he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Once my assistant reaquires the red cube, there is only one step left to be done." Viron said with a sinister smile on his middle aged face.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Mysterious Discovery

Trunks got up out of bed and quickly put on the clothing he wore when he didnt work. After he was dressed he went down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he didn't see his parents, he tried to sense for his father's energy, and it apparently was in the room his parents used to watch television. Walking across the room, Trunks opened the white door separating the kitchen from the hallway to the right, walked inside past the gravity room, and then threw an open door where sure enough his mother and father were watching some sort of news report.

Strange, thought Trunks, he never saw his father into the news before. Whatever it was, it had to be interesting enough to catch his eye.

"Hi mother, father, good morning." Trunks said

"Hey Trunks, come take a look at this." Vegeta said, pointing at the television.

"Whats up? They still talking about what happened with Gentech yesterday?" Trunks asked as he walked over to see what was on the screen.

"See for yourself" Vegeta said simply.

A news reporter Trunks did not recognize was on the screen, he was fairly nondescript, with black hair and a suit, behind him was a vast dune-filled desert where some sort of golden obelisk was being unearthed by scientists.

"Earlier today a team of the world's best historians and archaeologists lead by the renowned Montana Ford, unearthed this strange monument. We will now go to our on site reporter, who will now get the latest news from the man himself." The reporter on screen said.

A young female reporter with blond hair walked over to a man wearing a brown jacket, pants, and a brown cowboy hat.

"Hello , care to enlighten our audience with the great discovery you have made today?" The reporter asked, sticking a microphone rather obnoxiously in the rugged looking man's face.

"Well of coarse. Today my team and I found something incredible, a monument from a culture pre-dating all known earth civilizations. From what I can gather, it existed on this continent, well before much of it reverted to desert." The man said

"A civilization on the western continent? And how long ago do you believe the civilization existed?" The woman asked

"Our dating methods don't seem to be making sense, as the monument dates at two hundred years old, but we have been threw this area before, and such a monument would not have gone undiscovered by now." Montana Ford said

"Fascinating isnt it everyone? Well lets go back to the studio for some." The female reporter said.

It was then that Vegeta turned the television off abrubtly.

"Vegeta why did you do that?" Bulma asked.

"Well, wouldn't you rather see that thing in person?" Vegeta said with a smile on his face.

"You devil." Bulma said with a smirk.

"Wait your going to the excavation site?" Trunks asked.

"Thats the idea." Vegeta responded with his trademark smirk.

"Then I'm coming." Trunks said

Trunks thought how amazing it was that people so quickly forgot about current events. Surely the news channels would have more in depth coverage of what happened the other day at Gentech's event. Something strange was going on and Trunks had a bad feeling about it.

...

The three arrived in the desert of the western continent, a vast sea of sand and dunes that went on as far as the eye could see, Vegeta carried Bulma as he and Trunks flew onward towards where the excavation was.

"So this region has always been desert?" Vegeta asked

"Most scientists agree that the region has been like this for millions of years. That is what bothers me about that monument. A civilization on earth before humans? What could it mean?" Bulma said

"Father what was the ancient Saiyan homeworld like?" Trunks asked.

"Talk about changing the subject." Bulma said, slightly annoyed then spoke again.

"But I'll admit that that is a good question Trunks. I would like to know more about the world my husband and childhood friend were from before Frieza destroyed it." Bulma said, letting her curiousity take over.

"Well, this is a secret the Saiyans kept mostly to themselves but, there isn't much point in hiding it anymore." Vegeta said, pausing

"Please tell us father" Trunks said as they flew.

"The Saiyan race did not orginate on the world we came to call Vegeta. My great great grandfather came to the world with his people when he was very young. Back then, the Saiyans were nomadic, we traveled from planet to planet, taking what we could, and left. That was until his father, my great great great grandfather, decided to settle on a world and make it our own." Vegeta said

"Planet Tuffle?" Trunks asked

"Yes. That is a story you likely know of, the Saiyans arrived, and for generations, we lived at peace with the native Tuffles, but eventually, war broke out, and the Saiyans dominated the planet, and my father renamed it after himself." Vegeta said, thinking back.

"What was the actual Saiyan homeworld?" Trunks asked

"In our races time as nomads, our only history was oral tradition, but it is said we orginated on a paradise of a world, and had a great empire after many years of fighting on that world. Then shortly after my ancestors acquired interplanetary travel, the legendary super saiyan appeared and destroyed the homeworld, forcing my people into many centuries of wandering." Vegeta said

"Strange he didn't control his abilities and just destroyed everything, I wonder if there is more to it, oh well." Bulma said as they approached the excavation.

"If Broly was any indication, there was nothing more to the legend than that of a killer, but, it was possible there was more to the story, but there is no way for us to discover that now." Vegeta thought..

Vegeta landed first and placed Bulma on the desert on her feet, Trunks landing beside him.

They saw Montana Ford examining the ancient writings, pictographs and such on what appeared to be a newly uncovered door on the obelisk.

"Interesting." Vegeta said, walking over to the man.

Vegeta saw a strange angelic like being in the center of the door, with mulitudes bowing down as if in worship, and weird alien looking writing even Vegeta found unfamiliar surrounding the door and covering the entire obelisk.

"There has to be a way into this place." Montana Ford said

"Allow me." Vegeta said with a smirk, and fired a very weak energy blast at the door.

The door seemed to absorb the blast, and was unphased by it.

"What the?" Vegeta said, astonished.

"I tried explosives already son, the solution is much more subtle." Montana Ford said, then pressed the angel in the center of the door, which caused the door to open.

Vegeta growled at being called "son" but gazed onward as the inside of the obelisk was visible. Montana Ford quickly walked inside, and Vegeta decided to follow him.

"Hey, I don't want you in here taking things that rightfully belong in a museum, so it would be better if you leave this to professionals." Montana Ford said, noticing Vegeta.

"Trust me, stealing isn't my motivation for being in here." Vegeta said, annoyance in his voice.

"Then don't get in my way kid." Montana Ford said

"This man is so irritating!" Vegeta said quietly to himself.

After walking for about two minutes, they found a white slab of some sort.

"A sarcophagus, interesting. But it appears the top has already been removed?" Montana Ford said, noticing nothing was inside.

It was then that Vegeta felt something wrong, a faint power. He knew then that just now, they may have let something out into the world that should have been sealed up forever..

He quickly thought back to yesterdays battle and the revelations made by the Tiger entity Byakko regarding an entity from beyond the universe that was the embodiment of evil.

"Oh no" Vegeta thought, then flew as fast as he could out of the ruins towards Trunks and Bulma.

...

Pan heard the sound of knocking at the door. Someone here to visit all the way up here in the mountains?

"Coming!" Pan said, running over to the door and opening it. A masked man in a suit was outside. No sooner did Pan catch a look at the man, then he knocked her unconcious with a single punch to the stomach. The masked man then proceded to go further into the house, until he reached Gohan and Videl's bedroom. Once inside, he saw a faint red glow.

The man opened the cabinet by the bed, which was neatly made, and grabbed the glowing red cube inside. After that, the man put his fingers on his head, and teleported above the house, then flew off at a breakneck speed.

Videl soon afterwards, discovered Pan's unconcious body on the floor, and knew something was wrong, and it wasn't just her daughter's condition.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Evil Awakens

It was sometime in the afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky over Hercule City.

Gohan flew down to Viron's mansion. He knew the man knew something more than he was letting on and he wanted answers, which he intended fully on getting. Sensing Viron outside his home nearby, Gohan flew over to that area.

"VIRON!" Gohan yelled.

The middle aged man turned to face Gohan, no emotion on his face at all. In both hands he held a cube, one green, one red.

"Ah Gohan, nice to see you again, but I'm afraid you have served your purpose." Viron said flatly his back facing Gohan.

Gohan's reflexes were quick enough to catch a surprise kick from behind. Gohan spun the assailant around and flipped him onto his back.

Gohan saw it was Gildias, Viron's butler.

"You honestly think you could get away with that?" Gohan said, surprised that people who professed to know so much about him, would attack him, knowing how much more powerful he was then them.

"I do." Gildias said

To Gohan's surprise, the man had no face, but a black mask where his head used to be.

"What is this?" Gohan said in surprise

"Simple, I'm not human." Gildias said, charging at Gohan

Gohan was surprised by the quick reflexes of the guy, but he easily avoided his incoming punch by flying into the air.

"I did that too after I got our property back, which by the way, I had to knock your daughter Pan out in order to do. Shouldn't a father be at home to protect his child?" Gildias said, his head tilting up in Gohan's direction.

"What?" Gohan said surprised.

Gildias used Gohan's shock to his advantage, and launched himself into the air, sending a fierce punch to Gohan's midsection. Gildias then brought his left leg around and slamed it into Gohan's face, sending the half-saiyan far to the ground, in pain.

"Finish him Gildias." Viron said calmly.

"As you wish master. Vile Sniper!" Gildias yelled, placing his hands in a position as if he were firing a gun. A black beam then erupted from Gildias' hands and silently hit Gohan, after which he began to loose consciousness.

"Say hi to your father for me, when you see him in the next world Gohan." Gildias said cruelly.

Gohan's eyes closed, and his breathing slowed, and then stopped. Gohan did his best to hide his power level and the fact he was still alive, if barely.

"Took you long enough. Now Gildias, watch as all we planned for, for all these thousands of years, reaches its conclusion." Viron said with a sinister smile.

The two cubes, green and red, flew from Viron's hands and into the sky.

Suddenly a huge explosion of light struck the area during which Viron and Gildias' bodies began to disintegrate into mist. After afew seconds the mist flew into the air and then quickly into the distance to some unknown destination.

...

All around the planet, the Z-fighters could feel it. Gohan had seemingly died fighting someone. Moreover, a strange energy was building in the area over the mysterious obelisk.

Goten, wearing a red gi much like his brother's and father, flew towards the desert from one direction, anger and determination on his face. Whoever had hurt his brother would pay. Goten thought.

Vegeta and Trunks flew to the same location from another. The two of them hadn't had far to travel as they had been in the area. Vegeta wore his Saiyan armor, while Trunks wore the blue gi from the other day.

And finally, Uub flew from the last direction, in his usual "Majuub" attire.

Soon all four warriors arrived in the desert at the foot of the obelisk, which was now floating above the desert. The sky above had darkened to a black color which darkened the desert beneath it for as far as the eye could see.

"I knew I felt something after that door was opened!" Vegeta said after the group was assembled.

"What is going on Vegeta? Does this have to do with what I felt happened to my brother?" Goten asked.

"I suspect we will find out soon enough Goten." Vegeta said

"Look!" Uub said, pointing to the sky as a green cube and a red cube flew down and seemingly merged with the obelisk, and then white mist flowed into the obelisk from above.

"What is going on?" Goten said, confused.

"Thats what I'd like to know." Trunks said

The Obelisk lit up, then spun around and a huge explosion occured. For a minute all the warriors were on the sand, but they quickly got back up again and saw that a huge black sphere had appeared where the obelisk once was.

"I can feel a power level from that..thing now." Uub said

"Yes, so can I..its huge." Goten said with fear in his voice.

The sphere changed shape to that of a thin black humanoid figure with two wings. It had its arms crossed like some sort of ancient king would at a cermonial burial.

"That thing is beginning to look like that drawing on the door I saw.." Vegeta said waryingly, not liking what was transpiring one bit.

The figure struggled and allowed its arms to uncurl from their crossed position, and then it placed its hands into fists.

"What is it doing?" Trunks asked

"It looks like it just woke up from a very long nap or something." Uub said

"I think you may be right." Vegeta replied.

The creature's black outer skin began to chip off, revealing an ivory white beneath in places. Eventually, the creature shattered its outer shell completely and the figure's true form was revealed.

It had a flowing blue tunic, a golden vest that resembled something a king of ancient times would wear, two white angel-like wings, a thin yet athletic body, and a white mask over its face that resembled a falcon or some other bird of prey. Two shining blue eyes could be seen on the mask. The being had long flowing blue hair that was shoulder length.

"We awaken at last." The being said in a deep, echoing voice.

"Who are you!" Goten yelled.

"We are Tlama." The being said in response, speaking as though it were composed of many beings not just one.

Meanwhile in a spritual diamension nearby Earth...

The four ancient ones had gathered. Byakko was present, as were three others. Nearby was the Elder Kai who had requested he be present for their meeting.

"Greetings Supreme Kai, I trust you understand the gravity of this situation." A bright orange flaming phoenix said.

"Yes I understand Suzaku. I know that the being Byakko spoke of earlier has just manufested on Earth." Elder Kai said

"He always is greatly weakened on manufesting in this universe. However that will change quickly." Suzaku the phoenix said in a masculine yet proud voice.

"What sort of being are we dealing with exactly?" Elder Kai asked, determined to know what the nature of this "Tlama" was exactly.

"His core is that of the orginal evil entity yet Tlama threwout the ages always gathers worshipers around itself, worshipers that are actually assimilated into Tlama's very being. Therefore Tlama is no longer simply the orginal evil entity, but a collective consciousness. It will no doubt if left alone assimilate all of Earth's population and then the universe shortly afterwards." A blue dragon with a vague resemblance to Shenron said

"So Seiryu, Tlama is not actually one being but many in one form is that correct?" Elder Kai asked the blue dragon.

"That is correct." Seiryu responded.

"We will all take on humanoid forms for this battle, it seems it was far too late for us to prevent the Saiyan's power from rising to the level of awakening Tlama after all." Byakko said sadly.

"If we act now though, we may prevent Tlama from assimilating the earth and becoming the same threat he was so many millions of years ago." Genbu, a large black tortouse said.

"What can I do?" Elder Kai asked

"Normally we would fuse with the four Grand Kais in order to fight in the physical realm. Since Maijin Buu has made that no longer possible, we will need bodies." Seiryu said.

"Other than the four fighters near Tlama now, the earth is home to four other warriors. They haven't fought in years but their skills are great. And Gohan is injured, but I'm sure he would be glad to help." Elder Kai said

"We will approach these warriors, thankyou Supreme Kai." Genbu said.

With that the meeting was over. The Elder Kai only hoped the four ancient ones combined with the fighters he mentioned would be enough to spell the end to this Tlama being.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Agenda of Darkness

Tlama let his sapphire gaze take in the four z-fighters in front of him. After an unsettling moment his gaze fell on Goten, who was clutching his fists in ancipation of an attack.

"Ah yes Goten, did you know your brother was intrumental in our return to this diamension?" Tlama said in his deep yet echoing voice.

"I'm not here to listen to your lies monster, I'm here to stop you." Goten said, on the verge of powering up to super saiyan.

"Calm your hostilities Goten, we did not return simply for a battle. We do not desire that any perish in pointless violence, only that all come to worship us, for all to become one with us. You will partake in our glory, you will become apart of us, you will beg for it." Tlama said, then began laughing manically.

"Don't listen to it Goten, its very words are poison." Vegeta said, sensing an evil deeper than anything he could have imagined in this Tlama creature.

"As Viron we quietly funded for years the formation of Gentech, to create the perfect scenerio for releasing the sorts of energies needed for our return. All of these events were planned centuries in advance. And you also played your part Vegeta. You were always an excellent servant, It was so disappointing when you turned your back on us years ago." Tlama said, his gaze on Vegeta.

"Listen freak, I don't care who you are or where you think you came from, but I'm personally going to shut that mouth of yours before I destroy you." Vegeta said, his anger at this creature building.

"Ah that delightful Saiyan rage...we have so missed it." Tlama said, again breaking out into manical laughter.

"That is it I'm going to." Vegeta started but was stopped by an even angrier Goten.

"No Vegeta..let me handle this with Trunk's help." Goten said, narrowing his eyes at Tlama, who simply stared back.

"You want to use fusion against this thing?" Trunks asked, turning towards his friend.

"You were honestly considering we fight him seperately? We have trained alot the last two years Trunks, but individually we still wouldn't be able to do much." Goten said.

"Goten I didn't know you thought strategicly." Trunks said with a smile.

"Well how do you think I've gotten half the girlfriends I dated?" Goten said with a smile.

Goten and Trunks landed on a nearby dune and stood side-by side as they prepared to preform the fusion dance.

Tlama gazed at the two young men with his shining blue sapphire eyes.

"Fusion? I am a fusion. Of worshiper and worshiped. Many minds joined together in perfection." Tlama said

"Freak your about to see just what real fusion is capable of." Uub said, cheering his friends on.

Trunks and Goten began the poses and together said:

"Fuse"

"Sion"

"Haa!"

And with the last word the area was suddenly covered in a flash of light which hid the area from view. When the light cleared, an adult Gotenks, already in Super Saiyan Three form was revealed. He looked much like his old child self, only he was taller and more muscled. The years had not changed Gotenks much. The question was..had his mind matured with his body?

"Hopefully Gotenks will actually fight and not act like a child." Vegeta said, looking warily at Gotenks. Fusion had never in his experience done anything but prove its own foolessness as far as he was concerned. Even seeing others proform the ridiculious dancing required for fusion made his stomach sour.

Gotenks looked at Tlama with contempt before speaking.

"Alright so you think you know what fusion is do you? Guess your going to have to have a little reality check from yours truly, the grim reaper of justice himself!" Gotenks said, pointing towards Tlama.

Uub looked confused while Vegeta simply placed his face in his right palm.

"Good thing our survival doesn't depend on Gotenks, otherwise we'd be doomed now." Vegeta said wryly.

"Hey I heard that Vegeta! Your lucky I'm on your side you jerk." Gotenks said while still looking at the Tlama entity.

"I feel so comforted. Anyway if you want to make a difference in this battle, quit posing and goofing around and attack already." Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"Fine, your so impatient sometimes." Gotenks said, then struck a combat pose, his eyes on Tlama.

Gotenks quickly flew into the air and began striking Tlama in the gut with punch after punch. When that seemed to have no effect Gotenks flew back and looked like he was going to power up, but instead he spat out five ghostlike entities.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled, pointing a finger at Tlama.

Immediately the ghosts flew at Tlama and within seconds the area around Tlama was engulfed in a tremendious explosion.

"That guy wasn't so tough." Gotenks said

"Don't celebrate yet you idiot, can't you sense his energy? He wasn't effected one bit from that attack." Vegeta said

"What? Impossible!" Gotenks said as the smoke cleared, revealing an unharmed Tlama.

"Why do you fight the inevitable Gotenks. Your power is great, but that is nothing when up against a god." Tlama said, his gaze on Gotenks.

"I refuse to give up." Gotenks said, then flew towards Tlama with a hard punch aimed at the entity's face.

Instead of connecting with the punch Tlama held up his left hand and caught Gotenk's fist.

"Now its our turn" Tlama said, then laughed manically in its frightening deep and echoing voice.

Tlama tightened his grip on Gotenk's fist.

"Hey, stop that what are you doing?" Gotenks said with frustration in his voice before crying in pain.

Tlama continued to slowly tighten his grip until a crunching sound could be heard from Gotenk's hand. Tlama then released his grip, and Gotenks yelled in agonizing pain as he saw his broken and bleeding right hand.

Tlama then brought his right leg around and delivered a fierce flying kick to the injured Gotenks, sending the stunned fusion flying backwards and into a sand dune, where he lay still.

Vegeta saw what happened to Gotenks and by extension his son, and while it angered him greatly seeing his son hurt in such a manner, Vegeta looked at Tlama, whose gaze was still on Gotenks even though the fusion appeared unconcious.

"This creature is much stronger than even I imagined it would be. I'm going to have to end this quickly before it gets any stronger. I just hope Super Saiyan Four will be enough, I can't risk trying to ascend until I know how to properly." Vegeta thought to himself.

"A god eh? I think you my friend suffer from a delusional mind, allow me to give you a reality check." Vegeta said, then began powering up.

In moments Vegeta had once again transformed into a Super Saiyan Four.

"Impressive Vegeta, let us see what your truly capable of." Tlama said, turning his sapphire gaze in Vegeta's direction.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Vegeta said, then launched himself at Tlama, flying at full speed with a outstretched fist.

Vegeta landed his punch and followed that attack up with several more before breaking out in an all out assault, punching every possible area on Tlama's body.

Vegeta warped from one side of Tlama to the other, landed untold amounts of high-speed punches to the otherworldly evil.

Vegeta decided to change tactics and flew some distance away from Tlama, then outstretched both arms with his palms towards his opponent.

"Let us see if you can survive this! Final...FLASH!" Vegeta yelled, sending an enormious wave of fully charged energy in Tlama's direction.

The wave engulfed Tlama completely and after the blast cleared and the resulting cloud of dust emerged, Uub thought it might be over, but Vegeta knew better, as he could still very much sense the evil pressence of Tlama, and worse yet, it wasn't weakened in the slightest.

After the dust cleared Tlama could be seen to still be gazing at Vegeta.

"You all honestly believe you can stop us? Let us see if you still believe you can succeed when I show you a very small sample of my own power!" Tlama yelled, then raised his hands into the air and launched several blasts of blue-tinted energy at Vegeta, Uub, and the unconcious forms of Goten and Trunks, who had minutes ago separated.

Vegeta quickly flew over to his son and Goten and grabed them, bringing them as fast as he could in his current form out of harms way. Uub meanwhile managed to avoid the blasts, which all created huge blue explosions and left the ground looking something like swiss cheese.

"You of all people Vegeta should know that it takes a god to defeat one, and you are no god." Tlama said, than began to once again laugh maniacally.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Fallen Ambition

Bui awoke on a hospital bed, his mind drifting to his tranformation at what was supposed to have been the event which would have made his company, Gentech, launch ahead of their longterm rival, Capsule Corporation.

But it had all gone terribly wrong almost from the beginning. Some sort of supernatural entity had taken posession of his body, and proceded to destroy half the stadium Gentech had rented out in order to show the world what was supposed to be the company's greatest acceivement. It was supposed to be something that would change the world completely.

But when Bui had gone beserk under the influence of that being, it had ruined everything. The entire event had been captured on all the news networks, it was the biggest blow to his company in its entire history. The company's reputation, public relations, it was all gone.

Gathering his strength, Bui pushed himself into a sitting position in the bed, and then got out of the bed and stood up. Bui noticed his white tail, and in seeing it a great amount of emotional pain welled up inside him.

What he tried to accomplish was a failure, and now he was doomed to live out the rest of his life as some inhuman freak. And to make it all worse still, it was all his fault.

Bui attempted to walk but on the first step he almost fell. A blonde haired female nurse wearing a white uniform hurried into the room.

"Mr. Bui Kato, you shouldn't be out of bed, you were very injured when we brought you here and we still haven't determined the full nature of all the changes you underwent in the experiment. Please lay down." The nurse said.

"I have to do damage control on my company, before it is too late." Bui said.

"You don't have to worry about your job as a CEO anymore, the board voted to remove you sir." A male voice said, accompanied by footsteps.

Bui turned to see a tall man with slicked back black hair, a full business suit, and middled aged features.

"What? What do you mean, they can't do that, Gentech is a priviately owned company. It belongs to my family." Bui said, his rage beginning to build.

"The board voted that since the company's name was so completely ruined by your last scheme, it could only show the public goodwill by going public. Besides Mr. Kato..you really were far too young to be leading a company, go date or something and enjoy your youth, we did you a favor." The man said

Bui didn't say a word. An aura of white energy surrounded him, and his eyes turned completely blue.

"Nobody takes my company and gets away with it!" Bui said, before the screams began and that floor of the hospital exploded..

Bui hovered out of the burning building and slowly landed on the street nearby. Looking at his handiwork, Bui's face twisted into a wicked smile.

"They are going to regret betraying me. I will hunt them all down one by one if I have to, but they will pay, one way or another." Bui said, flying into the air.

As Bui floated over the city he could feel a great battle taking place in the far distance. Bui was surprised he could actually feel the spritual energy being given off. A few days ago he didn't believe in the existence of the supernatural. The only things real to him was the material and the physical, anything he couldn't see or experience might as well not have existed. But now he knew differently, that there was more to the universe than the physical.

Bui concentrated on the pressences at the battle, stopping his flight and hovering over the city as he did so. He recognized the energy signitures of Trunks and Goten. Both of them were very weak, probably injured Bui thought. He also sensed a familiar pressence, it was strong, but Bui couldn't place it. Bui felt Vegeta's power, it was amazing, but the strongest in the area was coming from that presence of..evil he felt. There was no other word to describe it other than evil.

Afew days ago Bui did not believe in absolute morality...but now that he could feel the spritual, and by extension good and evil itself, that viewpoint had changed completely.

He then felt a pain in his stomach from this realization. He hadn't felt this pain in along time, since he was a young child. But he recognized it as guilt. He had killed an entire floor of the hospital, men, woman, and probably children had been staying on that floor. And for what? His ego? His pride?

Bui felt he had to atone for what he had done. And felt around using his newly discovered spritual sense. He felt a strong power, but very weak, somewhere on the outskirts of the city. Bui flew as fast as he could in that direction, hopefully it wasn't too late.

Bui landed on the property of someone who evidently was quite wealthy. The mansion Bui saw was surrounded by a well maintained garden, and had two identical angel statues on either side of a stone walkway leading to the mansion's front door.

As Bui walked over towards the faint, weak pressence he felt, he saw the word "wisdom" written on one statue, and the word "Unity" written on the other. Bui had a bad feeling about what the statue's represented together, but as curious as he was about them, he hurried to the back of the property, where the faint pressence was.

Bui hovered slightly over the ground, looking for the source of the faint energy signiture. After afew minutes of searching, he located the injured form of Gohan.

Gohan was in obvious pain, but still alive, if barely.

Bui knelt by Gohan's side.

"Your not alone Gohan..I don't know how I can help you, but I'm here." Bui said

"Give me some of your energy, with that...I should be able to go to a place where I can recover." Gohan said weakly.

"How do I do that? I want to help..but I don't know how to control these powers yet..not completely." Bui said in a frustrated tone.

"Hold out your hands, and will your energy into me." Gohan said, weakness in his voice.

"Like this?" Bui said, holding out both hands towards Gohan's fallen form.

"Yes." Gohan said with a slight smile.

White energy traveled from Bui and into Gohan, after about a minute, the energy transfer stopped and Gohan stood up.

"Did it work?" Bui asked, not completely believing what he just did.

"Yes, thankyou, why don't you come with me?" Gohan asked

"Where are you going?" Bui asked

"Just follow me, you look like you could use some healing as well." Gohan said, taking off into the air. Bui hesitated for a second, then followed Gohan into the sky.

"So why did you attack us afew days ago Bui?" Gohan asked as they were in flight.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Bui said, that feeling welling up inside him again.

"You almost killed alot of people, don't you feel bad about that?" Gohan asked

"I did kill alot of people, but not at the stadium. And yes..I do feel bad about it. But what can I possibly do to atone? Those people had lives, families, and because I was so angry at the time, I ended them all. And theres nothing that can bring them back." Bui said, sadness in his voice.

"I wouldn't say theres nothing Bui." Gohan said with a smile.

"You don't mean?" Bui asked

"Yes the dragonballs. We can't use Earth's anymore, at least for now, but theres one other world that has a set." Gohan said as the two approached Kami's lookout.

Bui and Gohan landed atop the lookout, where Dende and Mr. Popo were looking down at the Earth with troubled expressions on their faces.

"Dende, sorry to interupt, but my friend and I need your help. Can you heal us?" Gohan asked

Dende looked startled for a second, but turned around and answered.

"Of coarse Gohan. But afterwards I have to tell you of the threat facing Earth. You might not like what I have to say." Dende said as he lay his hands on Gohan, who within seconds was back to full health and strength.

Dende proceded to do the same for Bui, who was astonished by the entire expierience.

"That..that was amazing!" Bui said

"Thats Dende!" Gohan said with a happy expression on his face, which then turned to a serious one.

"Dende..what is this horrible power I'm feeling on Earth?" Gohan asked

"It calls itself Tlama. It is made up of the souls of Viron and his assistant Gildias, as well as thousands of others." Dende said

"What are our chances against this..thing?" Gohan said, anger in his voice.

"Overall Tlama doesn't have that high of a powerlevel, hes stronger than Vegeta, but not strong enough that Vegeta couldn't destroy him. Vegeta however has been fighting him awile now, but none of his attacks are able to penetrate and actual do any real damage." Dende said

"Sounds like a barrier technique maybe." Gohan said

"I've been thinking that myself. Most likely the barrier has a weakness, its just a matter of finding it." Dende said

"Let me help. I may not be as experienced with this sort of thing as many of you..but I want to make a difference." Bui said in a repentent tone.

"We could die, you know that right?" Gohan asked, concern in his voice.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, if it means I'm doing the right thing." Bui said

"Then lets go. We don't have a moment to spare." Gohan said.

Gohan and Bui flew off of the lookout and down towards Koren's place.

"Where are we going?" Bui asked, abit confused why they weren't going directly to their destination.

"The others who have been fighting Tlama probably are weak or in need of healing, so I'm getting some senzu beans." Gohan said

Koren walked over to Gohan with a bag in his hand.

"Gohan your going to need these. Normally I'm fairly confedent that we will win, but I have a very bad feeling about what is going on down on Earth. Be careful." Koren said, concern in his voice.

"We will do our best Koren, don't worry. We all thought the same about Frieza, Cell, Buu and plenty of others. This Tlama guy will end up just like them." Gohan said witha smile, taking the bag of senzu beans and flying away with Bui.

As Koren watched the two fly into the distance he said with a sad tone in his voice: "Not this time Gohan..if only you knew."


	13. Chapter 12

_If anyone is curious I based my version of the orgin of the Super Saiyan Five I found on an Dragonball RPG website awile back_. _I liked to enough to use it in my story. -SwordofGeddon_

Chapter 12: Nature of the Beast

The wind scratched the sand of the vast desert. All around every dune, every grain of sand, seemed to be shivering in fear of the great and terrible evil that was nearby. Flocks of desert dwelling birds flew in every direction, their destinations anywhere that was far from the dark and terrible presence they all felt.

Somewhere in that desert, a great warrior fought with ferocity unmatched, having courage and bravery that were without equal. Decades past, the warrior had been royalty, but now he was the last of his kind. Right now he and he alone stood against the darkness that had materialized on Earth, though that would soon change.

Vegeta continually landed punch after punch, kick after kick, in an effort to harm his opponent, the dread being who referred to itself as Tlama. But nothing the blue and white armored Saiyan did had any effect on his masked, sapphire-eyed opponent. Nevertheless, Vegeta braved onward with the knowledge that should he fail, it might mean the end of all life on earth, and perhaps more.

"Vegeta why do you resist us?" Tlama asked, the creature's deep voice echoing with the sound of a thousand lost souls.

Vegeta smirked and paused in his attacks before answering.

"Destroying monsters like you is what I do." Vegeta said, then proceeded to place both arms forward and both hands together before yelling: "Final Flash!"

Vegeta fired his most powerful attack at point blank range, knowing that if this did not do any damage, perhaps nothing would. Tlama itself was engulfed in a tremendous explosion that blocked out the sun in the immediate area, shrouding the region in darkness.

As the rays of the sun penetrated the cloud of smoke and sand created by Vegeta's attack, the Saiyan Prince hoped that he had succeeded, but a part of him knew that despite his best efforts so far, it was not enough.

When the cloud of debris finally parted and cleared, Vegeta's heart sank when he saw Tlama's blue and white form...completely unharmed.

Tlama gazed with both his sapphire eyes at Vegeta and spoke.

"Vegeta don't you know that anything you want, all that is your heart's desire, we have the power to grant you. You desire to reach a new level of super saiyan? I could easily grant your wish. Do you miss Planet Vegeta? I could restore it and all its people." Tlama said

"If I reach a new level..it will be by my own efforts. And my homeworld is now Earth, and its people my people, I have everything I want here, that is why I oppose you." Vegeta said with conviction in his voice.

"Oppose me?" Tlama said before breaking down with more sinister laughter.

"What is so funny? Laughing at yourself again?" Vegeta said, taunting his opponent.

"It is time I gave you a hint of exactly what we are capable of. Nine Fallen Stars!" Tlama yelled, then made a motion as though he was throwing down something from above.

Vegeta suddenly saw nine blue starlike objects in the distance above, and all of them seemed to be heading directly towards him.

Vegeta struggled to dodge the star-like energy blasts. Each one he dodged slammed into the ground and erupted in a small white explosion. After Vegeta managed to dodge all nine blasts, he felt that had Tlama desired, it could have easily destroyed the earth with just one of those blasts. The small explosion each made was a very minute fraction of what they were capable of.

Tlama was far more powerful than it was letting on Vegeta thought, the question was, why was it holding back. Why toy with him, Trunks or the others?

It was the question Vegeta was pondering as he saw Gohan and Bui fly down and stand next to him.

"Vegeta, is this thing as bad as I've been feeling?" Gohan asked, cutting to the chase with his question.

"Worse Gohan, I'm the last person that would admit it but, I think this creature is not an opponent we are capable of defeating with normal physical means." Vegeta said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean? We have been up against horrible odds before, and there always was a way to win Vegeta, you know that." Gohan said, confusion in his voice.

"This thing is not like Cell Gohan, you can't just expect to launch a Kamehameha Wave at it and expect to win. There is more going on here than a mere battle don't you sense it?" Vegeta said, snapping in annoyance at Gohan, a reaction to which Gohan winched.

"I think I know what Vegeta means. From what I feel, what we are dealing with represents something, it isn't just an opponent, but something more." Bui said

"I know what it is." Vegeta said quietly.

"Vegeta if you know, why don't you tell us?" Gohan asked, feeling increasingly impatient.

"It is a god Gohan, a god of evil itself." Vegeta said softly.

"That's absurd!" Gohan protested.

"Is it Gohan? Your father taught me to trust my feelings, and what I sense is an evil beyond mortal understanding. I know you sense it as well." Vegeta said

"Then how can we possibly win?" Gohan said

"We should help your friends Gohan, they look like they are in pretty bad shape." Bui said, pointing at the unconscious forms of Trunks, Goten, and Uub nearby on the sand.

"When did Uub get injured?" Vegeta thought aloud.

Gohan silently flew over to Trunks and Goten, and gave each a sensu bean. Nearby, Bui did the same for Uub. When Goten, Trunks and Uub had regained conciousness they stood up and looked at Gohan, who motioned for them to follow him.

Gohan led the others to where Vegeta was.

"Dad it felt awful, like I couldn't move when he crushed Gotenk's hand like that." Trunks said, fear in his voice.

"I need to know exactly what you and Goten felt when Tlama attacked you as Gotenks. I know this sounds strange but it may help us defeat or at least fight him in some manner." Vegeta said.

"It felt like it was willing us not to be able to move. It was too intense to just be a Chi technique." Goten said.

"That just about confirms it then. We are dealing with a god." Vegeta said matter of factly.

"Then maybe the Kai's earrings would help. The Kais are gods as well are they not?" Gohan asked

"I've never sensed anything akin to a god in the kais. Celestial beings of good yes, but gods? What I feel from them is nothing like what I feel from Tlama Gohan." Vegeta said

"Maybe the Kais are some lesser form of god, I'm just trying to offer suggestions." Gohan said

"Um guys, looks like Tlama is taking off." Goten said, pointing into the distance.

Sure enough, Tlama was flying away from the desert.

"Trunks if Tlama continues in that direction where will he end up?" Vegeta asked, dread in his voice.

"West City, oh god dad we have to get Mom out of there!" Trunks said

"Lets hurry then, everyone with me!" Vegeta said, then flew off towards West City at top speed.

The city was abuzz with the usual hustle and bustle of everyday life. Traffic was heavy on multiple levels of the city, and people walked in all sorts of directions to their own destinations, all the while the towering skyscrapers of various shapes cast a foreboding shadow on all beneath them.

But just like that a feeling of dread descended upon West city.

Hovering above the city was the white clad masked form of Tlama, whose blue gaze surveyed the entire landscape. The being did not seem impressed with what it saw, but nevertheless had a purpose to it.

And breaking the silence, Tlama spoke...

"Today all of your miserable lives end, for I Tlama have spoken. Now you all will become one with us!" Tlama said gesturing towards the city.

Suddenly everything in the city stopped. Traffic froze, pedestrians stopped walking, everything just stared in the direction of Tlama as if mesmorized. Then something left each person's body, a part of each that was at once them but also defined their very existence..their souls..

The cloud of millions of small puff-ball like souls flew towards Tlama, pulled irresistibly towards the creature much like an object caught in the gravity of a Black Hole. Within seconds all of them had been completely absorbed by Tlama, leaving behind a city of corpses.

Tlama itself glowed like the sun, his entire being enriched by the presence of a million more souls.

"Soon all will become one with us! Mhahahahaha!" Tlama laughed manically.

Somewhere nearby, the Z-Fighters had made their way into West City and to Capsule Corporation H.Q.

Vegeta hurried like he never had before in his life and smashed the door to the building down, than ran inside looking for his wife. He saw her in a dimly lit room, at her computer, going over research.

"Bulma, I have to get you out of here." Vegeta said, having a increasing feeling of dread in his heart as he approached her.

When Vegeta finally did reach Bulma, he saw something that froze the blood in his veins. Bulma, the first person on Earth Vegeta found that had loved him, his wife and the mother of his two children...was dead.

As that revelation sunk in, Vegeta clutched his fists as a growing rage built up within him, greater than anything he ever felt before, just as the entire building began to shake as if hit by an earthquake.

Vegeta thought's occured within the span of a mere two minutes. But for him, it seemed to last two years.

He thought back to when he first met her. He was one of the last of his kind, of a once great warrior race, not only that, but he was their prince. He had been brought back from death itself, and been transported to a world only a short time ago he had attacked.

Where most showed him disgust or hate, she had helped him. Where others had treated him as he had expected him to, she showed compassion. She had been the second being to treat him as such, the first being Kakorot, but her reasons were different than his.

She had fallen in love with him. And when he, Vegeta, had discovered this, he did not know how to react at first, but he soon found himself in love with her.

Years past and they had themselves together a child, Trunks, in time he grew used to Earth, and felt it was his new home planet.

And now she was gone.

Vegeta did not know if he was doing it by instinct, a desire for the power to avenge that which was taken, or the thirst for battle. He did not know the exact reason, and neither did he care.

He knew there was nothing he could do, no way to win, against a being such as Tlama, and that more than anything filled him with rage.

That was when Vegeta thought to himself.

"There is literally no time, no way to win! How can I honor Kakorot by protecting this world when I cannot even save my own wife?"

"It JUST ISN'T FAIR!" Vegeta screamed as the building began to crumble around him.

"_If there is a God, I must thank him for allowing me to see this day." A memory_ of the past fought it's way to the surface of Vegeta's mind.

"If there is a higher power, if God exists, why would he allow such pain, such evil to exist in the universe?" Vegeta thought.

"_For free will to exist...so too must the choice between Good and Evil exist Vegeta. That which does not destroy you, only makes you stronger."_

"If only I had the power to defeat this monster..to save those millions of people from being devoured. I'd give anything to stop him and avenge those he has already killed!" Vegeta thought

"_Than rise Vegeta, and transcend yourself, fight as a weapon of the righteous."_

Somewhere nearby, Tlama was startled and looked in the direction where he felt an enormous power rising, a power that rivaled his own.

Something that looked akin to a small star was rising from the ruins of the capsule corporation building. Gradually the light slowly dimmed to reveal Vegeta. He was in a form that resembled his Super Saiyan Four form, however his skin was a crimson red, and his muscle mass had increased. Also the fur on his chest and arms was a gleaming silver, as was Vegeta's head hair, which had lengthened to nearly resemble the hair of a Super Saiyan Three.

Vegeta's eyes were like fire, burning with an orange flame. Vegeta stared in Tlama's direction and spoke loudly enough for everyone miles around to hear.

"I represent the light and you the darkness Tlama. Soon all the souls you have taken will be free and the evil you have done repaid nine thousand fold! For now you face the Prince of All Saiyans in his full fury!" Vegeta spoke.

Nearby, on the outskirts of the city, Trunks stood with Gohan, Goten, as well as Bui and Uub.

"He really did it..he reached the next level of Super Saiyan!" Trunks said loudly and with awe in his voice.

"I could tell the moment I sensed his strength. It is far beyond anything I have ever felt from Vegeta, lightyears ahead of anything a Super Saiyan Four is capable of. Let us just hope he is a match for Tlama." Gohan said.

"He better be." Goten said

High above the city Vegeta flew with a crimson aura towards Tlama, making him appear as a red comet in the sky. Tlama and Vegeta were soon within sight of each other.

"So you managed to ascend..good job Vegeta, your wife is proud of you. She is a part of me now as well, why not stop this foolish resistance to the inevitable and become one with us?" Tlama said.

"She may be inside your sick and twisted form now, but I will see to it that everyone inside you is freed, even if I have to rip them out myself." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk, a face which was a mask hiding the growing anger and sorrow in Vegeta's heart.

"I have devoured entire civilizations on trillions of planets in thousands of galaxies. And you even think you know a hint about me? Let alone have the audacity to claim you can destroy me? So be it..Prince of All Saiyans. If it is oblivion you want, than you shall have it." Tlama said, for the first time getting into a fighting stance, both firsts facing towards Vegeta.

"I would not have it any other way monster." Vegeta said, also getting into a fighting stance.

The two combatants landed on the ground, on the surface of a road that ran threw the once bustling West City.

The two stared each other down for several seconds after each landed, before Vegeta charged forward, giving Tlama an uppercut swiftly in the jaw. The attack sent Tlama far into the air where Vegeta was waiting, and slammed his right leg down and around into Tlama, sending the dark god on a return trip back to the ground.

As Tlama was heading quickly for the earth below he fired two blue starlike blasts at Vegeta. As the blasts neared the Prince, Vegeta smirked.

"Nice try." Vegeta said, and deflected the star-like blasts back in Tlama's direction. Tlama's eyes widened as he saw his own attacks coming at him.

Tlama slammed into the ground, after which his own blasts struck him, causing that area of the city to be engulfed in an explosion that leveled half of it.

After the smoke cleared Vegeta could see Tlama standing, looking like he was laughing at him. Vegeta, upon seeing that, only got more angry and began firing rapid fire blasts in Tlama's direction.

Tlama swiftly dodged the blasts one by one before heading back into the sky in an attempt to punch Vegeta, who swiftly blocked the attack.

"A god or not, your fighting so far is lacking." Vegeta said, then spun his right leg around in a whirlwind kick which slammed into Tlama's chest hard, knocking the wind out of the creature and actually causing Tlama pain.

"Not used to something like that are you? Well time to feel alittle of what you have caused plenty of others during the coarse of your existence...fear." Vegeta said, placing his hands in his familiar "Final Flash" position.

Tlama narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and placed his hands in front of his chest in a crossed manner, most likely to attempt to block what was coming.

"Super Nova!" Vegeta said, sending a super-charged red hued version of his old Final Flash directly at Tlama.

Tlama was engulfed by the attack and sent once again soaring back down into the ground below. Tlama swiftly stood back up again as Vegeta landed nearby.

"New form or not...your still in your heart of hearts a mortal. I told you already, you cannot beat me, for I am a god Vegeta." Tlama said, laughing manically once again.

"You think I care what you have to say? You took my wife and have killed countless before her. Whether your a god or not makes no difference, I'm going to grind you to dust just the same." Vegeta said, then flew towards Tlama, landing rapid amounts of punches and kicks across the creature's body before it could react let alone counterattack.

As this continued Tlama this time appeared to grow angry as it narrowed its eyes at Vegeta even as Vegeta continued to beat on him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" Tlama yelled, sending an invisible energy field in Vegeta's direction which pushed the Saiyan Prince backward.

Vegeta, forced to break off his attack, managed to regain his footing quickly and stared at Tlama, his eyes burning with a crimson flame.

"So you managed to knock me off you. I commend you for your ability to yell. But you cannot defeat the Prince of All Saiyans with a raised voice or harsh language. I expected that a god of evil would be able to hit harder than an old man." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Your such an arrogant pretentious mortal. You are not aware that my current condition is only as it is because I only recently awaked from untold millenia of slumber?" Tlama said angrily to Vegeta, who only chuckled.

"So your still holding back. I'm not the arrogant person I was years ago Tlama, I won't let you transform, power up, or do whatever it is you have to do to reach your full strength. I intend on killing you long before you get a chance." Vegeta said, then launched himself at Tlama with a fist aimed at the dark god's head.

But Vegeta's attack never connected, instead he met only air.

"You assume you have a choice. Now witness but a fraction of a my true capabilities, and know for yourself true fear!" Tlama said then clutched his fists.

Before Vegeta could even do a thing, a barrier appeared around Tlama, and try as he might, he could not penetrate it.

Tlama meanwhile, began to change. Muscles grew and Tlama's thin form transfigured into a much larger, massive state. Tlama's mask changed, growing and twisting until it gave Tlama a much more intimating visage with Tlama's mask becoming more of a helmut. Tlama's coloration began to change as well. His white form turned grey, then black, with his wings growing from ceremonial to functional lengths.

Finally, in Tlama's hands materialized twin black obsidian hued swords with alien writing on each. Vegeta somehow could read this writing, and saw that one blade was named "Wisdom" while the other was known as "Unity".

Tlama, now speaking in a much more malevolent sounding voice spoke:

"I've played around with you and the greatest warriors of this entire pathetic planet enough. It is time I destroyed you and consumed the others, for I have many worlds to feast upon." Tlama said

"You will have to get past me first monster." Vegeta said

"I would not have it any other way." Tlama said before chuckling.

Vegeta did not like this development one bit...it seemed that Tlama's mind along with his body had changed.

"Now taste my swords and feel their power!" Tlama said, holding his twin swords over his head so that they crossed over each other.

Vegeta, seeing an opening launched himself with the most speed he could muster at Tlama. Before the now much more massive Tlama could strike Vegeta with the Unity blade, Vegeta flew upwards into the sky.

Tlama looked upwards then began to laugh.

"For all your talk of defeating me, you really are just a pathetic coward Vegeta. Go ahead and run, your son will pay the price for your failure." Tlama said, turning his head in the direction he sensed Trunk's life force.

Vegeta however, was not running from the battle as Tlama thought. He soared ever upwards into the upper atmosphere and finally into space, hovering briefly to look at his adoptive homeworld for afew seconds.

"Earth, it really is a beutiful world." Vegeta thought before he flew back into the atmosphere, letting the planet's gravity boast his speed.

As Tlama began flying towards the other Z-fighters that were nearby, Vegeta flew at unimaginable speeds over the crumbling ruins of the half-destroyed city and straight into Tlama himself.

As the two connected a shockwave was created, and Tlama was sent flying backwards faster than sound could travel. Vegeta then continued his assault, slamming Tlama from every direction with hundreds of punches.

Tlama then did the unexpected and somehow stopped his flight, righting himself to an upright position.

Holding his two swords out to either side of himself, Tlama began to spin until he resembled a miniature tornado, and then headed straight towards Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged the first pass of Tlama's deadly metal whirlwind, and managed to avoid Tlama again when he came from behind.

Vegeta continued to dodge, but Tlama's flight was getting faster, and soon Vegeta fought a cut on his left shoulder, with a trickle of blood falling down to the ground.

Vegeta, rather than dodging the next attack, prepared to launch an attack of his own at the whirlwind of hate and steel heading towards him.

"Super Nova!" Yelled the saiyan prince as he once again sent a unimaginably powerful red beam of crackling energy at Tlama's spinning form.

Vegeta found himself straining as he fought against Tlama with his beam. Tlama slowly made his way towards him, and Vegeta did not know if he would win this struggle, but nevertheless he endured, sending more power into his attack.

Tlama was sent backwards, but continued to fight against Vegeta, who suddenly had an idea.

Using his left hand to fire the Super Nova, Vegeta used his right hand to power up another attack.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled, sending a red ball of energy to the ground below Tlama.

The force from the resulting explosion sent Tlama upwards and gave Vegeta a split-second opening, which he eagerly used to fly into the metal whirlwind and uppercut Tlama in the face.

Tlama stopped spinning and was momentarily stunned, but before Vegeta could attack again, Tlama used his right sword "Wisdom" to block the attack.

When Vegeta struck the sword he felt himself stunned as images flooded his mind.

"Looks like I finally managed to effect you with one of my swords! Are the memories too much to bear Vegeta? Is the collected knowledge of all that I have ever consumed too much for your mind to handle?" Tlama asked Vegeta.

Vegeta couldn't move as images from thousands of millions of individuals played out in his mind without rhythe or reason. Vegeta thought he would go insane long before they stopped. However Vegeta caught a brief glimpse of his wife. It was a memory from his wife, who was buried somewhere in the abomination he was fighting. Vegeta latched onto that memory and used it to give him strength.

Vegeta clutched his hands into fists, and in a split second punched Tlama in the face before he could react.

"Nice try freak." Vegeta said.

Tlama brought his other sword around and attempted to strike Vegeta, who easily dodged the blade.

"What are you trying to do?" Vegeta asked half-mockingly.

"In my normal form I can only absorb the souls of the weak, that is why I have this sword. The blade of unity will absorb everything about you into itself, and then into me." Tlama said with a dark, threatening tone.

"Than I'll just have to destroy it then." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Strength of One

The wind swept threw the broken and battered city, kicking up dust in it's wake. The sky overhead was a calm and tranquil blue.

Vegeta dodged each attempt by Tlama to strike him with his "unity" sword, when he saw an opening, he would blast Tlama from afar, not daring to get into melee range for fear of Tlama's dreadful blade.

Nearby, Trunks and his friends stood, silently watching from a distance the battle between prince and god.

Trunks broke the silence, his voice betraying anxiety.

"If only there was something we could do. My father may be stronger now than he has ever been, but he is on the defensive now. That monster will win unless we help him." Trunks said

"You know something Tlama does not understand Trunks?" Bui asked.

"What doesn't he understand?" Trunks asked.

"He does not understand that a group without individuals will not function as well as a group composed of many working together under their own free will. Tlama believes, just as many others have in the past, that the individual has no importance. He does not understand the strength of one." Bui said, in a moment of introspection.

"The strength of one?" Trunks asked

"Your smart Trunks, you should know what I mean" Bui said with a smile.

"Trunks..he means that it is because we are individuals that makes everything in life possible. Every achievement we have made, every fight we have won in the past, was because of the individual." Gohan said, crossing his arms.

"I think I understand." Trunks said

"When my father and Piccolo joined forces for the first time, it was two individuals fighting together that defeated my uncle. Every battle after that was the same, we believed in ourselves and each other. We may fight together, but our teamwork is based on trust, honor, and friendship between individuals. That is the strength of one, and that is why Tlama will lose." Gohan said sharing his experience with the other younger fighters present.

Vegeta flew forward, his silver form dodging both of Tlama's swords as he landed a fierce punch to the chest of the dark god.

Vegeta then flew backwards and held out one of his hands.

Tlama narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and thought to himself, "What could that mortal be attempting this time?"

Gradually blue pinpricks of light gathered in Vegeta's hand, as the growing light in Vegeta's hands gave off light, the darkness in the surrounding alleys and dimly lit places in the ruined city seemed to retreat. While all that occurred the energy Vegeta collected had formed into the shape of a sword.

When the energy weapon was finished Vegeta looked at Tlama and smiled.

"You know what my sword is called monster?" Vegeta asked, his voice echoing with the sound of condemnation and restrained anger.

"You dare mock me?" Tlama said, fury in his voice.

"Its called individuality!" Vegeta said, holding the shining blue blade in his right hand.

Meanwhile, at the Earth's check-in station in otherworld...

A trail of cloud-like souls formed a line on the white pathway known as snakeway. At the large castle-like building which seemed to be the center of this strange world, ogres, the otherworldly servants of King Yemma, herded the souls into their master's place of work.

King Yemma himself was looking over a file.

"I have so much to take care of now, its tempting to dismiss this, but with what is going on Earth I cannot. What could Dabura missing possibly mean?" King Yemma said, looking over the file with a worried tone.

The feeling of foreboding was present on the world of the Supreme Kais as well, as Elder Kai watched the events on earth unfold with his assistant, Kabitokai.

Both Kais gazed at the crystal ball, watching Vegeta's continuing battle with Tlama as a gentle breeze silently caused the green grass of the world to sway in the wind beneath the azure sky.

"I have an uneasy feeling about this elder. I felt that creature's power all the way from earth, and it was probably the darkest presence I have ever felt, somehow more evil than even Buu." Kabitokai said, his eyes narrowed as he watched Vegeta's battle.

"But now the presence has diminished, while the power of the creature seems to have risen. It just makes no sense ancestor." Kabitokai said

"I feel there is a lot more going on than meets the eye. When the time comes I will send the four beasts to attack that creature. Maybe then we will find out exactly who we are dealing with." Elder Kai said while privately having a very bad feeling.

Back on Earth..

Vegeta swung his sword, and while Tlama attempted to parry the blow, to his surprise both his swords were cleaved in two. The hilts of the destroyed swords erupted in a red smoke, while the sky seemed to darken above the empty and half-destroyed grey and white ruins below.

As the blow connected, Vegeta's thoughts drifted back to his past.

He remembered when he had been sent to exterminate worlds on the orders of a tyrant. He had been a monster, a murderer, and he had enjoyed it. He remembered his own words

"I lived on strength alone, uninhabited by foolish emotion, but over the years my quest for greatness had given way to a life a mediocrity. I had found myself with a family of my own."

The Saiyan prince then remembered his final words during his battle with the Fat Buu.

"Trunks..Bulma...I do this for you. And yes even you Kakarot".

Vegeta then heard words which were not his own, but Kakorot's.

"I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU"

Vegeta thought to himself, and time seemed to be frozen.

"So that is what truly drove you forward old friend. Not simply a desire to protect your loved ones, as I first thought..but indeed everyone from the forces of evil. Born on the same day as that monster, whom I thought fulfilled the prophecy of the legendary super saiyan. It was you who were the true legend my friend. And knowing that now, it was no wonder I could never keep up with your power." Vegeta thought.

But more of his old friend's words found their way to Vegeta somehow, words he had heard himself, but while his body had been possessed by that Tuffle monster.

"You see the light behind the door and mistake me for the source."

Vegeta inwardly smiled and thought.

"So be it Kakorot. Then I too shall be the hope of the universe."

Vegeta allowed his sword to disappear, and yelled, an even greater power building inside him. Rocks and pieces of buildings rose off the ground while the sky danced with lightning.

As suddenly as it had begun, Vegeta had finished powering up. Vegeta looked the same as before, but the look in his eyes was much different. His eyes now existed as twin orbs of blue fire, and both burned with a brightness and intensity that made even Tlama shield his eyes.

"Alright monster, it is time to free all the souls you ever consumed and make you pay for all the evil you have done. You will receive no mercy from me, for I know what you truly are." Vegeta said, then rocketed forward with such force as the surrounding land was shaken as if hit by a small earthquake.

Nearby Gohan looked on with his brother and friends as Vegeta flew straight at the disarmed Tlama.

"I have never seen Vegeta like this before." Gohan said, awe in his voice.

"Neither has anyone, he is a Super Saiyan Five now right?" Goten asked.

"No Gohan is right this is different. I know my father, and he has never been like this before." Trunks said

"Can someone tell us what is going on then?" Bui asked.

"All my father's life, he has usually fought for himself. In later years he has fought for people he has cared about and even the planet, but I'm feeling from him now the same kind of feeling I got from Goku whenever he got serious in battle." Trunks said

"How is that so different though?" Bui asked, utterly confused.

"He is fighting for a cause much greater than himself. He's gone beyond a normal saiyan or person now. He has become a legend." Gohan said.

Rocketing forward before Tlama could even react, Vegeta punched right threw Tlama and out the other side. Now behind the stunned monster, Vegeta powered up his strongest attack as glowing blue flame-like orbs of fire materialized in his hands.

"Hyper Nova!" Vegeta yelled, sending an unbelievably strong blast of azure energy at Tlama from behind.

Gohan grabbed Trunk's arm before the attack landed.

"Come on guys lets get out of here now!" Gohan said, then he, Trunks, Goten, Uub and Bui flew as fast as they could as a blue explosion of power behind them engulfed Tlama, then the remains of west city.

Slowly the blue light from Vegeta's attack dimmed. Eventually only an enormious crater remained where once West City stood. High above the crater, what looked like a blue star floated. The star fell to the ground and as it's light dimmed, Vegeta was revealed, his body now reverted to his normal form and power. Other than the reversion to his base state, Vegeta didn't look that worn out. His armor and clothing had minimal damage.

Vegeta sensed where Tlama was, his body lay on the ground, his mask and clothing still smoking from the Saiyan Prince's attack.

Vegeta noticed that Tlama had also reverted to his original form. As he looked at Tlama's still body a feeling of foreboding overcame him. Soon Vegeta sensed a dark power, and to his dread it was the same power he felt from Tlama while he fought in the desert, but much clearer and focused.

Suddenly Tlama's body turned to dust, while the smoke rose and solidified into the shape of a what looked like a man.

The being had purple skin, pointed ears, a white mustache, long straight white hair, and a thoughtful looking expression on his face. The being had white bird-like wings, and to Vegeta's greatest surprise, the being wore what looked like the clothing of the supreme kais, only it was a snow white in coloration.

Vegeta gathered the courage to speak..

"Who are you? Where is the being I was fighting?" Vegeta asked, confusion in his voice.

The being responded in a calm, patient sounding voice.

"Is it not obvious Vegeta? The being you were fighting was me." Tlama said a smile appearing on his face.

"Your power is different now, I hardly recognize it as the same one as before." Vegeta said, having a very bad feeling about this entire situation.

"That's because when you hit me with your last attack you freed me from all the souls that had been dragging me down. Getting freed from my prison, a role which you and Gohan did well I might add, was only the first step. I had to get you to hit me in battle with an attack that would break my second prison, the prison created by all the mortal souls I accidently absorbed so long ago." Tlama said, before breaking out in maniacal laughter

"Who are you exactly? Why are you dressed like a Kai?" Vegeta asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm the orginal Kai Vegeta, the creator of all Kais that came after me. In my youth I hoped to bring order and peace to the spiritual and physical universes. The Kais are one example of my work in that goal." Tlama said

"I take it you no longer have such noble intentions, from the evil I sensed from you earlier and now." Vegeta said

"I suppose you could call my intentions evil, for I do indeed intend to destroy all creation, and all the living and dead." Tlama said, looking at Vegeta with his blue eyes in an unsettling manner.

"But why?" Vegeta asked

"Because this universe is flawed. When I was traveled the universe, I found nothing but selfish creatures everywhere I looked. People preyed upon other people for their own selfish desires. War, hate, murder, I saw this on every world." Tlama said

"But not everyone is like that. Besides people can learn from their mistakes, I am living proof of that." Vegeta said

"Perhaps Vegeta, but your the exception. Most people never change, they remain the same selfish, murderous creatures they always were. Do you know why that is?It is because this universe is based on death. Every living creature born into this universe is at its core a selfish being which desires to get ahead at others expense." Tlama said with an almost sad tone in his deep voice.

"That isn't true, some people perhaps are like as you say, but your not looking at everyone, just the worst." Vegeta said

"You have become so naive Vegeta. Intentions and even deeds do not matter. The point is every mortal in the physical universe is born in sin, maybe some transcend that, but that doesn't mean the universe should be spared because of a few good people. I intend on recreating the universe. This universe and all its imperfection will be destroyed to make way for a new universe created in MY image." Tlama said

"What right do you have to judge all creation? What right do you have..to play GOD!" Vegeta asked, anger building inside him as his body began to glow a vibrant blue.

"Playing by this universe's rules, I am the strongest in all creation, therefore I am as you say, God. Maybe if there were a higher authority, a higher power, I would defer to that being's wisdom, but I don't have any proof of such a being's existence, so why would I act in a manner that suggested otherwise? As the strongest in the universe, I have made my decision. All that is..shall end." Tlama said

Vegeta smiled at Tlama's words.

"There is a higher power than yours Tlama, you probably are in denial, but I know you are aware of this fact. But the point is that does not matter, because I'm not so weak myself!" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Then prove me wrong Vegeta." Tlama said with a smile of his own.

Vegeta yelled, a silver light enveloping his. Vegeta's hair grew down to his waist and became silver-white in color, while his arms sprouted a similarly hued silver fur. A silver tail trailed behind Vegeta while the prince's eyes became orbs of shining blue flame.

"You wish to create a better universe Tlama, but no matter your intentions, you have no right to pass sentence on anyone, the ends never justify the means. I will not allow you to harm any more people. Your terror ends today!" Vegeta said

"Nice speech Vegeta, but the truth is you have no idea what kind of power your up against. Your Super Saiyan Five power you recently acquired is impressive, I will admit that, but I think what I am about to show you will make you realize your place." Tlama said, smiling at Vegeta much like a predator looking upon its prey.

"Than show me what you mean, before I die of old age." Vegeta said

"Very well, then let all of creation scream in despair, for its destroyer has awakened!" Tlama said, then began to yell, a red aura appearing around his body.

The entire earth began enveloped in black storm clouds and began to shake violently.

Gohan turned towards his brother and friends nearby from the spot they had landed on in the grassy hills just outside what was West City.

"You feel that guys?" Gohan asked.

"Yes Gohan, this is very bad." Trunks said

All across the universe and in otherworld everything began to shake. Red lightning storms erupted all across space.

On earth Tlama began to laugh manically as he continued to power up, as the very earth he stood on cracked open, lava erupting soon afterwards.

After a few minutes the earthquakes and storms striking the earth and the universe ceased, and Tlama floated gentle down back to the ground.

"Now do you understand Vegeta? You can no more defeat me than can a fly hope to stand against a dragon." Tlama said.

"Impossible odds are something I'm used to Tlama, I am a Saiyan." Vegeta said with a smile.

"So be it Saiyan, let's go." Tlama said with a smile on his face, gesturing Vegeta forward.


	15. Chapter 14

_Hello everyone! Hope May is treating you well so far. Just wanted to make a request to all my readers. It may not seem like much but feedback, be it praise or constructive critism, is very helpful to a writer. With praise it gives us the enthusism to continue, while with constructive critism, we might find ways to improve. So please, feel free to review my chapters, I would appreciate it greatly._

Chapter 14: A change of Opponent

Vegeta stared at Tlama amid the desert-like wasteland that had once been West City. A shrill wind had blown across the area, perhaps symbolizing the very planet's despair. But Vegeta was a hardened warrior, and despite his opponent's seemingly superior level of power, he wasn't about to give up and let Tlama have his way with all creation. If he and everyone else were to have a future, Tlama had to be defeated.

Vegeta ran forward and attempted to land a series of punches on Tlama, but Tlama blocked each one in rapid succession. Nevertheless the saiyan prince continued to attack, looking for some sign of weakness in Tlama.

"Your punches feel like the attacks of a young child Vegeta." Tlama taunted while blocking Vegeta's seemingly endless string of punches. Hearing his words, Vegeta flew back a short distance.

"Oh really? Well I'll just have to try something different then now won't I?" Vegeta said, holding both arms out towards Tlama.

"That attack again? You were lucky last time with your Hyper Nova or whatever you call it, but don't expect the same trick to work twice." Tlama said with a grin on his wise looking features.

"Is that so? Well we will just have to see about that." Vegeta said with a smirk of his own

"Hyper Nova!"

Tlama easily dodged the incoming beam of blue flame and energy by leaping into the air and flying over it. The attack left blue flames burning in the path it took, while the blast itself rocketed out of the atmosphere and into space.

"Told you. That flashy attack of yours is easy to avoid. You purposely making this too easy for me Vegeta?" Tlama asked while flying above the ruined city, the grey clouds overhead masking the sun.

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you." Vegeta said with a hint of sarcasm

Tlama flew back down to the ground and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't look so sad Vegeta, you tried your best against me, even reaching a level of power your old friend Goku would have never imagined. I'll be honest, no opponent I have ever faced has lasted as long as you have." Tlama said with a smile.

"You talk like I'm beaten, but I have news for you, I have only just begun!" Vegeta said, rushing forward at high speed.

Tlama yawned and looked uninterested as Vegeta approached him.

"So you weren't impressed by my Hyper Nova eh, well try this! Primal Uppercut!" Vegeta said, moving his right arm upwards and striking Tlama in the chest, an act which sent the dark god into the air.

Vegeta leaped into the air after his opponent and began battering Tlama with punch after punch, this time all his attacks connected.

Tlama smiled after Vegeta ceased attacking, both combatants landing on the ground a short distance from each other.

"That was free." Tlama said with a smirk.

Vegeta looked shocked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"I let you hit me, and like I said earlier Vegeta, you attacks feel like those of a young child." Tlama said, on the verge of laughter.

"Is that so?" Vegeta said as his temper began to rise.

"It makes sense, compared to me you are a child. I've been around a lot longer than you have Saiyan, you should respect your elders." Tlama said, succumbing once again to his maniacal laughter.

"I know what will shut you up." Vegeta said while thinking to himself.

"And what would that be?" Tlama replied somewhat curious.

Vegeta held out his hands in a circular pattern and aimed upwards.

"Artificial moon!" Vegeta yelled, firing his technique.

Suddenly a moon-like light had appeared in the sky, and Vegeta looked at it intently.

"What are you doing?" Tlama asked.

Suddenly Vegeta's Super Saiyan Five body spasmed, then began to grow and change. As Vegeta grew, his Saiyan Armor grew with him. Within moments a giant silver Great Ape stood towering over the ruined city and Tlama.

This Great Ape possessed the same long hair that Vegeta had in his Super Saiyan Five form, as well as an aura of blue electricity. The ape looked in Tlama's direction with ruby red eyes and spoke with a voice that shook the surrounding area.

"Surprised? Years ago I learned how to be self-aware and fight while in the Great Ape form, a form that increases my power level by ten times. I had a feeling I would need that power again, so I developed a technique sometime after Omega Shenron was defeated that would allow me to create Blutz waves via a self-created artificial moon. And yes, my current power is indeed ten times the maximum power of my previous Super Saiyan Five form." Silver Great Ape Vegeta said in a booming earth-shaking voice.

"Not bad Vegeta, but can you control yourself in that form? Let alone fight me while doing it?" Tlama said, crossing his arms and looking up at his gigantic opponent, not showing any signs of fear while doing so.

"I had to re master control of the primal mind, since before my battle with Omega Shenron, it had been years since I had the opportunity to fight as a Great Ape. Now I have all the abilities of a Great Ape and a Super Saiyan at the same time, you could say this is my ultimate weapon." Vegeta said

"Earlier you said you changed Vegeta. But I don't think you really have. If you have repented, and I mean truly repented, why are you using the same transformation that you once used to wipe out entire races and civilizations? Is not the Great Ape a symbol of genocide threw out this galaxy?" Tlama said

"It is intentions and actions that define something, and even if in the past this form represented genocide and slaughter, I am willing to use it if it means wiping out scum like you!" Vegeta said in a booming voice.

"You asked me earlier what right do I have to pass sentence on all creation? Well can you of all people Vegeta, judge me considering your past?" Tlama asked.

"The time for talking is over." Vegeta said, and in one lightning fast motion attempted to punch Tlama with a giant ape fist, an attack Tlama was able to dodge by flying into the air, but barely.

Vegeta swung his left arm around and successfully punched Tlama with a giant silver fist, knocking the dark god high into the sky.

Vegeta fly into the air in pursuit, opening his mouth and firing a high-powered white mouth blast while he chased after Tlama.

Tlama attempted to fight against the beam's power, but he fought the attack in vain as it forced him into the ground, creating yet another gigantic explosion that rocked the already destroyed city with a huge earthquake.

Meanwhile somewhere outside the ruins, Gohan, his brother Goten as well as their friends Trunks, Bui and Majuub observed the battle from a safe distance.

"Seems Vegeta found a way to power up yet again, but is it enough against Tlama, he seems to have gotten far stronger than before, and his power feels somehow...different." Uub said, crossing his arms over his black vest.

"Looks like Vegeta is using his Great Ape transformation." Gohan said with a look of recognition on his face.

"Isn't that what my father turned into briefly before assuming his Super Saiyan Four form for the first time?" Trunks asked, looking with curiosity in Gohan's direction.

"Yeah but this time it is different. When I was only five years old, Vegeta could control his Great Ape form. This was back when we all first met Vegeta. It seems he found a way to assume that form while a Super Saiyan, in theory that means Vegeta's maximum power he had as a Super Saiyan Five is multipled by ten in his current form." Gohan said, with a look of curiousity on his face.

"Doesn't the first Super Saiyan transformation multiple a person's power by ten as well Gohan?" Goten asked.

Gohan looked at his brother, secretly cringing at his clothing, which as usual was not the kind someone should be fighting in. Gohan thought briefly that maybe he was starting to get old, looking down on his brother for wearing a white t-shirt and his usual violet jeans instead of the orange combat gi Gohan wore that once belonged to his father.

"Gohan is something wrong?" Goten asked, seeing his brother stare at him for afew seconds before responding.

"No Goten everything is ok. Anyway, going Super Saiyan multiplies someone's power by one hundred, not by ten times like the normal Great Ape transformation. Each level of Super Saiyan seems to increase the multiplier many times the previous, and the numbers are not always logical. Anyway while I believe Vegeta's power nearly rivals Tlama's current level, Vegeta has been fighting nearly all day now. You guys should sense it, but despite Vegeta's power increase he is nearly out of energy." Gohan said.

"Even as a silver great ape?" Trunks asked while he adjusted his scarf out of nervousness.

"That probably drained abit of Vegeta's remaining energy, we still don't know much about this Super Saiyan Five form, but if it is like some of the previous levels, Vegeta cannot sustain the form forever. Vegeta has always been tenacious in battle, but even he has his limits." Gohan said

"Then what will we do? Gohan and I became Gotenks when we fought Tlama in his initual form, and we couldn't even land a single punch, same thing with Uub." Trunks said

"I'll be fighting him next." Gohan said with a look of determination on his face.

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, Vegeta slammed a giant silver fist into Tlama, sending the dark god crashing threw a series of partially wrecked skyscrapers.

Tlama quickly recovered and flew forward, then proceeded to rapidly fire blue energy blasts in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta tolerated this for a mere two seconds before firing yet another mouth blast in Tlama's direction.

"Oh no you don't!" Tlama said, firing a blue colored beam of his own in the direction of Vegeta's silver hued one.

Within seconds the two combatants were locked in a beam struggle as the two incredibly powerful beams fought against each other, forming a ball-shaped vortex in the center as both diametrically opposed forces fought for dominance.

Suddenly a Super Saiyan Gohan appeared beside Vegeta, quickly powered up to Super Saiyan Three, and fired a beam of his own. Gohan's red-hued attack joined with Vegeta's silver beam to push back Tlama's attack until it was a hair's length from the dark god.

"What Gohan?" Tlama said in surprise.

With Tlama distracted, Vegeta and Gohan's combined attack completely overtook Tlama's and slammed full-force into Tlama himself, causing a tremendous explosion that lit up the sky as bright as the brightest day for miles around.

With that, Vegeta shrunk down to his normal size and depowered to his normal saiyan form.

Gohan landed next to Vegeta.

"I'll leave this in your hands for now Gohan, don't do anything stupid, like die. Give me afew hours of rest and I'll be ready to fight again." Vegeta said, his voice full of fatigue.

"I'll do my best, whatever it takes to take him down." Gohan said with a smile at his father's old rival.

"One last thing Gohan, if I die while I'm asleep because you lost to this freak, I'll find you the first chance I get in otherworld and give you a beating you won't forget." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk. Vegeta then gave Gohan a thumbs-up before losing consciousness.

Trunks flew down at that moment. Gohan turned towards Trunks and said.

"Take your father some distance from here. I have a feeling this battle is going to get much more rough soon." Gohan said, unnerving Trunks with the intensity Gohan looked at him as a Super Saiyan Three.

"Will do Gohan. Good luck man." Trunks said before taking Vegeta's unconscious form and flying away.

Gohan looked upwards to see the cloud of smoke from the explosion clearly to reveal what looked like an injured Tlama.

Tlama's pristine white kai robe was ripped apart, with only the leggings intact. Tlama's chest, arms, head and wings seemed burnt in places and the dark god had bruises all over. Tlama's face, while unharmed, was effected as well, with the dark god's finely kept beard stained grey and messed.

Tlama looked at his slightly burnt palms and then looked in Gohan's direction with a furious expression on his face.

"Pa Pa Pain? You actually made me feel real pain? Do you have any idea what blasphemy you have committed?" Tlama asked, a subtle anger in his voice.

"After everyone you hurt today, I think that is the least of what you deserve." Gohan said with confidence in his voice.

Tlama closed his eyes and seemed to calm down.

"Well Gohan, I'm surprised you survived." Tlama said

"Gildias' attack wasn't nearly strange enough to kill me. Your going to regret what you did to me." Gohan said

"What I did to you? Oh you mean the Cube of Wisdom I gave you that freed the rage you have always kept inside you for fear of hurting the ones you care about." Tlama said, then smiled.

"When the Elder Kai awoke my sleeping power, I thought the power I gained from my rage as a child had been unlocked, but I always knew deep down that that had been wrong. All I had received was a much greater boast to my power than the boast the Namekian Elder Guru had once given me. When I did not train for years after the defeat of Maijin Buu, that boast had worn off. I always wondered why I lost the power to transform into a Super Saiyan after the Elder Kai had done his thing, but sometime after I felt whatever it was the Elder Kai had done worn off, I figured out why." Gohan said with a smile that somehow unnerved even Tlama.

"And what is it you figured out?" Tlama said, beginning to grow worried.

"The Elder Kai had boasted my power, but he also sealed my Super Saiyan transformations away. He was afraid what would happen if the power generated by my rage resurfaced, what horrible power would be unleashed on the universe as a result." Gohan said, then proceeded to rip the top half of his combat gi off.

"I know I unsealed your rage, but the boast that decrepit old man gave you has long since worn off. I don't know why your so confident Gohan. If a Super Saiyan Five couldn't beat me, what chance do you think you will have as a mere Super Saiyan Three?" Tlama asked.

"In the last two years I have undergone the most rigid training In my life. I assure you I have regained the strength I had when I fought Buu, and that is only just the beginning. With full control of the rage deep inside me, I will show you just how powerful the first son of Goku really is." Gohan said, then clutched his hands into fists, preparing to power up.

"Your all talk." Tlama said, smiling mockingly at Gohan.

"Am I? You be the judge!" Gohan said, then began to yell.

Gohan's muscle mass began to increase while Gohan's already waist-length golden hair lengthened even moreso.

Once again everyone around the earth was treated to a world-wide earthquake as the skies above the ruins of west city were parted of clouds, revealing a clear, star-filled sky above.

Tlama looked at Gohan and sensed the enormous power rising to the surface, and his eyes widened in terror.

"No..that energy, it just is not possible!" Tlama said, fear in his voice.

The tips at the bottom of Gohan's golden hair changed to a deep shade of crimson while Gohan's tail, which had been wrapped around his gi, unwrapped and changed from its standard brown coloration to the same deep crimson as the tips of his hair. Then a mark appeared on Gohan's chest which resembled a bat made of fire. Finally, powerful flashes of bio-electricity covered Gohan's body as he finished his power up and transformation.

Gohan looked with eyes that lacked any pity or remorse at Tlama, and spoke.

"Some Saiyans prefer to attain Super Saiyan Four by taking in Blutz Waves and mastering the primal mind...I prefer to use the power of my limitness rage." Gohan said in a deep voice reminscient of his father's voice while in Super Saiyan Three or Four.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Gohan's Fury

Tlama gazed at Gohan's new form, and while he was worried, Tlama believed he already had a countermeasure to this new problem he faced.

Tlama pointed his right hand at Gohan and pointed at him, smiling as he did so. Gohan in response simply looked at Tlama, without any sign of emotion on his face.

"Gohan I believe you may remember this attack, my servant Gildias used it on you to great effect, just imagine what it is capable of in my hands." Tlama said with a sinister looking smile on his face.

"Am I supposed to be afraid or something?" Gohan said in a menacing low tone.

"You will be..now take this..Vile Sniper!" Tlama said, firing a thin beam of energy at Gohan.

The attack was not ment to explode or even injure the target, Gohan could tell after witnessing it twice that the attack was ment for quick assassination attempts. It was not a fighting technique but a finishing move in every sense of the word.

However, the Gohan Tlama now fought was not the same as the Gohan that had easily fallen to Gildias at Viron's mansion.

As the thin yellow beam struck Gohan's chest, it dissapated harmlessly. The very thought of Tlama finishing him with a single attack only served to make Gohan even more angry.

Gohan teleported in front of Tlama and grabbed him by his head, swiftly delivering a vicious headbutt to the dark god. After that, Gohan slammed his right hand into Tlama's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Next, Gohan used his left arm to deliver a fierce uppercut to Tlama's head, sending the dark god high into the sky. Gohan swiftly flew into the air in front of Tlama.

"Masenko Times...Ten!" Gohan yelled, firing a large orange beam of energy into Tlama. The blast carried Tlama somewhere far from the ruins they were fighting at, and Gohan followed.

Tlama then managed to dodge a series of heavy punches as Gohan's rampage continued. While Tlama continued his strategy of evasion he thought of a possible countermeasure.

Tlama flew away from Gohan, then landed and held his left hand outwards. A sword then materialized in Tlama's hand.

"Now if this even touches you, your mind will go unconcious, if I pierce you however, it will absorb your soul. I used this earlier against Vegeta, although since I'm in my true form, it will be much more effective than it was then." Tlama said, once again confident.

"Isn't that your sword of unity?" Gohan asked, no emotion on his face.

"Indeed, this battle is over Gohan." Tlama said with a smile.

"For you maybe. I intend on breaking that sword of yours in half and feeding it down your throat." Gohan said, swiftly dodging a slash from Tlama's sword.

Gohan fired a blast of energy from his chest at Tlama, who managed to deflect it by using his sword and parrying the attack.

Meanwhile on the world of the Supreme Kais...

All four of the ancient beasts stood near the Elder Kai, Byakko the Tiger, Seiryu the Dragon, Suzaku the Phoenix, and lastly, Genbu the Tortoise.

Elder Kai and Kabitokai were watching the ongoing battle on Earth.

"Seems Gohan is now fighting this Tlama instead of Vegeta. The power he has, it is what I feared he would one day possess." Elder Kai said with abit of worry in his tone.

"It is frightening ancestor, but if he manages to defeat Tlama is it not a good thing?" Kabitokai asked.

"If he can control this alternate Super Saiyan Four form, perhaps, but if he can't he will destroy the earth and himself." Elder Kai said

"You were right to fear such power Supreme Kai. It is no wonder Tlama choose to reappear on Earth of all places." Seiryu the dragon said.

"Tell me of Tlama's original appearance. How was your creator the original Supreme Kai if he is also this creature." Elder Kai said

"It is a sad tale, but you have the right to know." Seiryu said

"Long ago, our master, the orginal Supreme Kai, was a being of goodness and purity. He had entered this universe, which was a place of evil and chaos back then, under the orders of Shang-Ti to establish order and justice." Byakko said

"With the permission of his superior, Supreme Kai traveled the cosmos, battling and sealing away the most powerful and evil beings he encountered. Over time however, the never ending battles against the forces of evil tired our master. Sensing something was wrong, our master took half of his own power and mind and created us out of it. He established our purpose." Susaku said

"That was when Tlama first appeared, we spoke of him before. As we said, he is a being of pure unadulterated evil, and predates this universe. As long as this universe has existed, Tlama has sent its offspring, known as demons, to do its bidding. Threw out the universe's history, Tlama has used many other willing and unwilling pawns to do its bidding. When Tlama orginally appeared, he fought a battle with our master which resulted in the destruction of nearly half the universe." Genbu said

"That does not explain why Tlama now resembles the orginal Supreme Kai." Elder Kai said.

"Our master lost the battle, and in the process, Tlama absorbed our master into itself. After that moment, Tlama resembled our master, rather than the demonic monster he really was. In absorbing our master however, Tlama did not increase in power, as it originally intended, rather Tlama found its power cut in half." Byakko said

"That also happened to Maijin Buu when he absorbed my friends, the other Supreme Kais and Daikaiyo. Each time he absorbed a Kai his power decreased and he became less dangerious." Kabitokai said

"When a creature of evil absorbs a creature of pure good, it's power is vastly reduced as creatures such as demons rely on the power of evil itself for their power. When something like that absorbs pure good it reduces the evil of the demon itself. Enough good can make a demon a demon no longer." Seiryu said

"That is why after that battle, Tlama attempted to regain his lost power by absorbing countless humans, eventually setting up cults and sinister religions across hundreds of worlds. But the souls Tlama absorbed did not increase his power, even though Tlama probably felt they did. Tlama instead began to decrease in power with each soul he absorbed. If Tlama had absorbed the souls in his orginal form, he would have gotten stronger, but Tlama was no longer entirely himself. Our master to this day continues to restrain the beast. If this is to end however, our master must be set free. The strongest fighters on Earth have the potential to harm Tlama in his true form." Susaku said

"Then how do we free your master and return Tlama to its orginal form, let alone get the warriors of earth to the level they need to destroy Tlama?" Elder Kai said

"We possess the ability to free our master, after that, our master has something the warriors of earth can use to gain much more power, power enough to fight Tlama equally." Byakko said

"You don't mean Potara earrings do you?" Elder Kai asked

"We do, but not the kind you are familiar with, our master has the original Potara, which are much more powerful." Byakko said

"Vegeta would never agree to a permanent fusion." Kabitokai said

"Our master's Potara can be deactivated at will. The fusion lasts as long as is needed." Byakko said

"Well then, it is time to end this, I hope Gohan can last long enough as needed." Elder Kai said.

Meanwhile, back on Earth..

Gohan continued to dodge Tlama's sword until finally he saw an opening in Tlama's defenses and fired a strong blast from his chest. This time Tlama was knocked backwards into the distance.

Gohan wasted no time and continued his assault, flying at hyper-sonic speeds until he was over the still soaring Tlama. Gohan dodged a quick slash from Tlama, and then slammed both of his boots onto Tlama's chest, crashing the dark god into the ground.

Gohan then leapt some distance backwards and placed two of his right fingers on his forehead.

"Here is another one of my first teacher's techniques. Knowing you I am sure you recognize the Super Beam Cannon." Gohan said with a smile before firing an orange spiraling beam directly into Tlama's chest.

Tlama dropped his sword and spat up a black liquid, his foul excuse for blood, and then began to laugh.

"I guess the idea of you of all people dying is pretty funny isn't it?" Gohan said, not amused.

"Your a fool Gohan. I cannot die, I am so far above death. I am eternal. Still, while I knew you had great potential, I never imagined you would cause me this much trouble." Tlama said with a smile on his middle-aged looking face.

"I'm happy you think so highly of me." Gohan said sarcastically.

"I have an offer for you Gohan." Tlama said, suddenly looking directly into Gohan's blue eyes with his own piercing sapphire eyes.

"Whatever it is..forget it." Gohan said as he began to charge up another energy attack in his left hand.

"Your rage...it is incredible. I would love to have you as apart of my existence instead of this decrepit old outdated has-been. I'd love it if you could...BECOME ONE WITH US." Tlama said, his voice regaining the echo it had in his earlier masked form.

"Here is my answer monster...Masenko Times...TEN!" Gohan said, firing a huge orange beam in Tlama's direction.

Tlama leapt from the explosion that resulted.

"I didn't say you had a choice fool." Tlama said, snapping his fingers on his right hand, an act which caused the Sword of Unity to teleport into Tlama's right hand, once again arming the dark god with his terrible weapon.

"Just one injury to you with this blade and your power will become my power!" Tlama said before breaking out once again into maniacal laughter.

"I've had it up to here with your foolishness Tlama. You keep saying that your superior to us all, that your above death. But still you bleed, still you feel pain. And if you can bleed and your body can be broken. You can die." Gohan said

"Boldly stated, but in order to actually end my life you would need to be the same as me, a god, even Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Five form wasn't a god. He was in a place between gods and mortals yes, but being a Demigod still isn't enough to beat me. All I had to do with him was wear him out until he no longer could sustain his transformation. How long until the same happens to you Gohan?" Tlama said

"As long as my anger burns I will never run out of energy. In fact the longer this fight drags on, the stronger I get. That isn't just from my Saiyan blood either. The fact is, I may not be a god now, but if I fight you long enough...I just might be. Before any of that happens though, I fully intend on finishing you off and sending you to hell." Gohan said

Gohan than placed his right arm out towards his opponent and formed what looked like a red ball of energy in his palm.

Tlama narrowed his eyes.

"That attack..how could he know of it?" Tlama thought to himself.

Suddenly, the image of a pure-blooded Saiyan with hair resembling Goku's, wearing a red rambo-style bandanna and green saiyan armor, appeared beside Gohan.

"Riot Javelin!" Gohan yelled, throwing the attack in Tlama's direction.

Tlama's eyes widened in shock as the attack approached him, and before he could do anything else, the dark god was engulfed in the resulting explosion.

Gohan's mind meanwhile, was in a place somewhere between the realm of the living and the dead. He was in his normal form and wearing a fully intact copy of his father's old orange combat Gi.

Gohan floated in a white void of nothingness. Suddenly two figures appeared before Gohan, one of which he recognized instantly as Piccolo with his green skin, pointy ears, and distinct white turban, cape and violet Gi. The other resembled his father, but had a different skin tone and an x shaped scar on his left cheek, in addition to a red bandanna and green saiyan style armor.

"Piccolo? What is going on?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Both of us are here because you summoned us Gohan." Piccolo said while the Saiyan beside him nodded.

"I'm not sure I understand." Gohan said

"Well kid, if two souls are of sufficient strength and will they can communicate no matter where they are in the universe. I have been sensing the growing evil on Earth for sometime now. Being in Hell for the moment, I regret I haven't been able to assist directly, but my friend here was able to find another way to help you." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Who is that saiyan with you, and why does he look like my father?" Gohan asked

"The name is Bardock, I'm your grandfather Gohan. Where do you think you inherited that rage of yours from? It was yours truly. It pleases me greatly that my descendants have brought honor to the name Saiyan." Bardock said, walking over to Gohan.

"I think this is the first time I've met you Grandfather. I always wondered about my father's relatives other than my uncle Raditz for obvious reasons." Gohan said with a smile of his own.

"I apologize about Raditz. As soon as I met up with him in Hell I let him have it, believe me. I have millions of questions about my other son Kakorot, but I know now is not the time. I wanted to tell you that it is an honor to have you as a grandson, I'm glad I've had at least some in my family who haven't repeated my mistakes." Bardock said with pride in his voice.

"We do what we can." Gohan said, trying to fight back tears.

"Between the two of us Gohan we managed to give you a couple of gifts if you didn't notice earlier." Piccolo said

"Between Piccolo's telepathy and my own psychic power we were able to give you two of our best techniques, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and my Riot Javelin. This techniques are now apart of your arsenal forever Gohan, I hope they prove useful." Bardock said then gave Gohan a thumbsup.

"Before you go Gohan, I just wanted to say don't expect me to remain in Hell forever. I'll be seeing you face to face again soon kid." Piccolo said with a smile.

"Farewell Gohan." Bardock said

Suddenly Gohan's mind was back on Earth. He had just hit Tlama with the Riot Javelin Bardock had gifted him, and now the dark god was in the center of the resulting explosion of fire and smoke.

Gohan fired a second Special Beam Cannon into the mass of flames just to make certain Tlama would not be getting back up after this. The explosion grew in power and intensity. The question remained however, would it be enough to destroy the dark god? And why did Gohan have a horrible feeling that the worst was yet to come?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: This Coming Nightmare

As Gohan continued to stare at the flames which had engulfed Tlama, he heard several footfalls nearby. Gohan immediately sensed his younger brother as well as Trunks, Bui and Uub.

"Looks like you really nailed him Gohan." Uub said with a smile on his dark skinned face.

"I forgot how strong you used to be, its good to see you in action again bro." Goten said

"I wish I could fight as well as you Gohan." Trunks said, suddenly reminding Gohan of the other Trunks from the future he had fought besides years ago.

"I'm not sure we should be celebrating just yet guys. Tlama's power has dropped significantly but that doesn't mean he is dead." Gohan said.

As if on cue all present heard a piercing scream coming from the flames when suddenly the flames themselves seemed to be moving. Within seconds what resembled a whirlpool had formed which was absorbing all the fire into itself.

"Here we go again." Gohan said, getting into a fighting stance.

With most of the flames gone, it was evident now where the rest of the inferno had gone..into Tlama's mouth. Tlama now looked gravely injured. Half of Tlama's chest, face and his right arm were now a deep maroon in color, and Tlama's right eye was now an eerie yellow in coloration. Tlama's left wing was gone. Tlama also seemed to be missing his sword. Tlama was breathing heavily.

"Seems you really injured him this time Gohan." Bui said.

"Injuring him is not enough." Gohan said darkly, and flew towards Tlama's heavily injured form.

"Riot Javelin!" Gohan yelled, once again tossing his grandfather's attack at Tlama.

Tlama didn't even attempt to dodge the attack, instead he opened his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"What the?" Gohan said in surprise at seeing his attack eaten like some carnival snack.

Tlama suddenly disapeared and reappeared in front of Gohan, and proceeded to pummel the Half-Saiyan with both fists at a rate the other Z-fighters in the area couldn't keep up with.

Gohan coughed up blood from the assault, some of which Tlama caught in his mouth and drank.

"You disgusting monster!" Uub said, launching himself into the battle with his pink aura blazing as he approached Gohan and Tlama's position.

Tlama dropped Gohan's injured body and turned his head and neck towards Uub.

"Lets see how you like being Chocolate monster!" Uub said, firing a spiraling pink laser in Tlama's direction.

Uub did not expect his attack to hit the creature, his plan was merely to distract Tlama so Gohan could recover and counterattack. Instead however, the beam struck true and Tlama was now surrounded by a pink aura as the beam began to convert the dark god into chocolate.

"I actually got him?" Uub said with disbelief.

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten decided to help.

"Trunks lets fuse into Gotenks and help Uub and Gohan out shall we?" Goten asked.

"Roger that." Trunks said.

The two quickly assumed the positions needed to fuse and said together:

"Fuse"

"Sion"

"Ha!"

And in a flash of light Gotenks was once again formed, already in his Super Saiyan Three form.

"Looks like Tlama is attempting to fight being turned into snackfood, lets give him something else to worry about. Galactic Donuts!" Gotenks yelled, firing three ring-shaped beams of energy at Tlama.

Tlama now was restrained from the use of his arms as the energy rings began to tighten.

Bui noticed the others fighting.

"What the hell, I guess I'll fight as well." Bui said

Bui quickly powered up, then fired multiple yellow beams in rapid succession at Tlama. The creature thrashed against the power of all three attacks, screaming a blood-chilling screech that caused all others present to hold their hands over their ears.

Tlama seemed to calm down, then spoke in the echoing voice of Tlama's original form, but somehow different.

"An attack designed to transmute it's target into an edible substance, as well as an attack to restrain and crush it's victim. Very clever of you Z-fighters, but I'm afraid I'm above such tactics." Tlama said, then roared as he broke the effects of both Uub and Gotenk's attacks.

"How did I guess this would happen?" Uub said, then sighed

"You liked my galactic donuts huh? Well I have quite a few other attacks you have never seen before monster!" Gotenks said with a cocky grin.

"Guys..that is enough, I'll handle him." Gohan said, rising to his feet.

Tlama turned his head and body in one quick motion back towards Gohan.

"Gohan..you also lack the power to harm me." Tlama said in an almost purring voice.

"Oh really? Look in the mirror, I think your reflection disagrees with you." Gohan said, his long yellow and red hair swaying with the sudden breeze.

"Your correct that you have injured my current form, but you may find your efforts are completely useless against my true self. I will be completely free soon." Tlama said

"I thought that was your true form." Gohan said

"That is what I wanted you to think. Since Vegeta broke the second seal, I've been growing in strength as I fought him and you. You see...I too grow in strength from strong emotions. Soon I'll break the final seal imprisoning me, and at long last I'll be able to do what I came to this universe to do to begin with. This time I won't have that meddling Supreme Kai to get in my way." Tlama said.

"I'm getting tired of you running that mouth of yours, I think it is time to close it for good" Gohan said, then fired a Special Beam Cannon in Tlama's direction, an attack which the monster easily deflected with his right hand.

"If energy attacks aren't working, I'll see what afew well placed punches do." Gohan said, then rushed towards Tlama. Before Gohan could get near Tlama however, he felt four strong new powers enter the area.

"You will get your wish monster...but not as you planned." Byakko said, the tiger's white fur shining bright even in the darkness.

"You four are still in existence?" Tlama said, turning towards the four beasts.

"Unfortunately for you..yes. We have come to free our master and creator." Susaku said, the flaming phoenix lighting the bleak darkness of the devastated region.

Tlama blinked his yellow eye and laughed before speaking again.

"Your master is long gone, but lets just say even if you were to free him, what do you possibly think he could do? I defeated him once, I can easily do so again." Tlama said

Gotenks, Uub and Bui landed besides Gohan, with Gotenks swiftly defusing as soon as he landed.

"What is going on here Gohan?" Bui asked

"I don't know Bui." Gohan said

"I know what is going on. The final battle with Tlama is about to begin."

All the Z-fighters present turned to see Vegeta, seemingly fully recovered.

"Vegeta you recovered quickly." Uub said

"Well of coarse, I am the prince of all saiyans." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"Good to see you back in the game Vegeta." Gohan said, now reverted to his base form.

Meanwhile the four beasts continued in their showdown with Tlama.

"You may have defeated our master, but you should realize he was at half strength when you fought. Regardless he will not be the one to destroy you." Genbu said. The turtle's emerald scales bright even with the lack of sunlight in the area.

"And who would be the one to kill me? One of those mortals over there? I have fought them all before and even the strongest among them is nothing compared to me." Tlama said

"Enough my friends, it is time to free our master and set fate on the path to this fiend's final destruction." Seiryu said as lightning danced around the blue dragon's serpent-like form.

With that, all four beasts fired a beam of energy at Tlama. Each beam's coloration depended on the one firing it. Byakko's beam was yellow, Genbu's green, Susaku's was red and finally, Seiryu's beam was a vibrant blue in color.

Tlama began to thrash about in midair as the effects of the beams began to take their toll.

Finally, a huge flash of light accompanied by the crash of thunder announced the deed was done.

Where Tlama once was, was now a man wearing white colored supreme-kai robes, with two angel wings and a middle-aged complexion on his white-mustached face.

"Now we must complete our mission, returning our master to the being he originally was." Seiryu said in a commanding voice. With that the four beasts rushed towards the floating figure and with a final flash of light, merged with him.

The Z-fighters gazed in awe as an enormous yellow dragon took up the sky mere moments after the beasts merged with their creator.

The enormous golden dragon turned towards the Z-fighters, who each took a step backwards in surprise, and then flew downwards, changing once again into the winged kai present earlier, only now with wings of gold instead of white. The figure also was wearing two golden earrings in a manner similar to what the Elder Kai and his younger counterpart once wore.

The man walked calmly over to the Z-fighters and spoke in a kind and wise-sounding voice.

"At last I am back to my old self again, thanks to you mortals. You have my thanks." The Kai said.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"My name is Kohryu, though I have many other names as well. I was the original Supreme Kai and also the creator of the sacred trees which are the source of all the lesser Kais in this universe." Kohryu said

"I always knew the Kais were not the highest authority letting themselves be slaughtered by creatures like Buu." Vegeta said

"Not even close Vegeta. There are many beings like myself which are over this universe's Kais in authority, and even we answer to someone. I am certain you all have many questions, but I am afraid our battle with Tlama is not over yet." Kohryu said.

"I don't sense him anymore." Gohan said

"In freeing myself from Tlama I also banished him back to his original dimension. When I originally fought the beast our battle nearly destroyed this universe. This time, the final battle will be fought in Tlama's home dimension. It is the only way to permanently destroy him." Kohryu said.

"I'm sure he is going to be much stronger now that he is in his true form, and in his home dimension he is going to have the home field advantage. So how are we going to fight him?" Trunks asked

"For now, only the strongest of you will enter Tlama's realm, which means only Gohan and Vegeta will engage Tlama at first." Kohryu said.

"Even at our strongest we won't be a match for Tlama, and we don't have time to train and get stronger. How do you suggest Gohan and I fight Tlama, let alone destroy him?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms over his armored chest.

"You shall use these." Kohryu said as he removed two golden earrings from both of his pointed ears.

"Permanent fusion? No thanks." Vegeta said

"Vegeta if it means saving the universe and getting everyone killed by Tlama back, isn't it worth it?" Gohan said

"Fear not Vegeta, my earrings allow the users to deactivate the fusion at any time they wish. This means your fused form will last as long as needed to get the job done and destroy Tlama for good." Kohryu said with a smile.

"Alright then, pass one my way and lets get this over with. This better not be permanent though." Vegeta said, glaring at Kohryu.

"I give you my word Vegeta, it is only permanent if you desire it to be." Kohryu said with a kind smile while handing an earring to Gohan and another to Vegeta.

"Alright then, Gohan lets get this over with." Vegeta said, placing his golden earring on his left ear.

"Here goes nothing." Gohan said, placing his golden earring on his right ear.

As soon as both fighters placed their earrings on, their bodies rushed towards each other before both Vegeta and Gohan dissapeared in a bright ball of light.

"I wonder what they will call themselves guys, Vegehan? Goheta?" Uub asked in a joking manner.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Trunks said with a shrug.

"Goheta sounds about right."

All present turned to see a new figure where Vegeta and Gohan once stood. He had orange pants, a sleeveless suit of shining gold saiyan armor, blue armbands as well as golden boots. The being had facial features which combined those of Gohan and Vegeta, making him look quite similar to both fused forms Goku and Vegeta took, but with subtle differences. The being wore both golden earrings, and finally, the being's hair was a cross between Vegeta's and Gohan's, making his hair look remarkably like Vegeto's, the fusion that once fought against Maijin Buu years ago.

"The fury and power of the first son of Kakorot, combined with the experience and tactical mastery of the prince of all Saiyans...I'd say I am the perfect fusion." Goheta said with a very Vegeta-like smirk.

"Now that you have fused, I shall transport us to Tlama's realm. Brace yourself Goheta." Kohryu said as his hands glowed a bright yellow.

Both Kohryu and Goheta's forms appeared to the others to fade out of existence altogether.

"I hope my dad and your brother has what it takes Goten." Trunks said to Goten.

"Your telling me." Goten said with a worried tone.

Meanwhile in some dark alternate dimension...

Kohryu and Goheta floated threw a realm of absolute madness. In the distance where what might be stars in the normal universe, were eyes of various colors and mouths which opened and closed seemingly at random. Both could see an island of seemingly normal rock hovering in the center of the chaos.

Kohryu and Goheta landed on the island which both estimated to be equal in size to a small planet. It wasn't long before both saw at the center of the island, a monster out of nightmare bound by its arms by golden chains to the island itself.

The creature was humanoid, with a dark grey coloration. It possessed no head, but rather had a very human looking yellow eye on it's chest. The creature's arms, which were chained, were heavily muscled and ended in four-fingers. On the creature's back were four writhing tentacles of the same coloration as the rest of beast's body.

Kohryu walked over to the monster and spoke.

"It is over Tlama, together the two of us will end your sorry existence once and for all. You will plague the multi-verse with your evil no longer." Kohryu said

The chained creature turned its singular eye towards them.

"This is Tlama's true form? He is hideous." Goheta said with disgust.

"Why do you both fight the inevitable?" Tlama said in a voice resembling a young child, neither Kohryu nor Goheta could tell if the voice was male or female.

"Evil is not the ultimate fate of all creation, despite your wish for it to be monster." Kohryu said with disgust.

"Chaos will ultimately prevail over existence itself. Matter will all fall to entropy and even the souls of the innocent shall become guilty, consuming each other to save their own existence." Tlama said

"What is this thing? I sense evil from it, but somehow, I don't know how to put it, but it seems like it is evil beyond evil, if that were possible." Goheta said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"That is because it is not just evil, it is beyond even pure evil. This creature _is _evil." Kohryu said.

"The brightest star will one day fall into the infinite abyss." Tlama said

"Alright I'm tired of your mind games monster, I came here to end your existence, and I intend fully on doing just that." Goheta said, clutching both fists as he prepared to power up.

"All existence will end eventually, in the fullness of time. Come with your bloodlust and rage and tear at my flesh. Drink my blood until you are drunk from it. In trying to destroy me you will only become me." Tlama said with it's eerie childlike voice.

"Don't listen to it's words Goheta, it enjoys trying to tempt others with evil and if it cannot accomplish that, it will attempt to drive you to madness. You must steel yourself with righteousness, only by doing so can you defeat this beast." Kohryu said to Goheta with assurance in his voice.

"Don't worry, the more this creature runs its mouth, the more chances I have to attack." Goheta said, then began to power up.

Goheta's eyes became totally blue while his hair began to change not to the silver of Vegeta's Super Saiyan Five, and neither to the gold and red of Gohan's version of Super Saiyan Four. Rather Goheta's now shoulder length hair changed to silver, but with a streak of gold running down the center.

Goheta's body was covered in blue bolts of bio-electricity, and he possessed a level of power that surprised even Kohryu.

"_Even with fusion he would never be able to assume __**that **__form in the normal universe and perhaps even while dead in otherworld. I suppose this dimension has little or no restrictions. Let us hope and pray that Tlama does not also benefit from this place." _Kohryu thought to himself.

Goheta rocketed towards Tlama, while the unblinking eye of the creature stared eeriely at the incoming fusion.

Fate had set the stage for the final battle. But who would emerge victorious, good or ultimate evil?


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Tlama's Final Form revealed!

Goheta rocketed towards the unblinking eye of Tlama with his right fist ablaze in flames generated from the sheer intensity of his power.

Moments before the fusion's attack could connect with the monster out of seemingly nowhere another figure punched Goheta in the chest, knocking the fusion back and away from Tlama.

"What the heck?" Goheta said, seeing a new figure standing before Tlama.

"Nice try Vegeta, or is it Gohan? Oh well it doesn't really matter now does it?" The figure said.

Both Goheta and Kohryu got good looks at the newcomer. He had a pitch black body and a red cape which seemingly growed out of his body. The being's head was featureless except for a single orange eye.

"What two Tlamas? Goheta said in confusion.

"I was afraid this would happen." Kohryu said with a disapointed tone in his voice.

"I'm surprised it took you all so long to figure it out. Tlama is not one being, but two. Up until now we have been combined, such has been the case ever since we absorbed you Supreme Kai. I am the part of Tlama known as Wisdom, my other half is called Unity." The more humanoid, caped Tlama said.

"It doesn't matter if there are one, two or one hundred of you, I'll destroy you both!" Goheta said and teleported in front of the unchained newcomer, and proceded to punch the monster in the chest at a speed that normal people couldn't hope to see.

Tlama was knocked backwards into the void of the chaos diamension, however the larger more alien Tlama counter-attacked by firing four bolts of lightning in Goheta's direction, an attack the fusion easily dodged.

"Alright I think its time you've played your last mind game." Goheta said, placing both arms and fists forward towards the Tlama known as "unity".

"I'll never be done playing with the minds of mortals, nothing you do here can succeed." "Unity" Tlama said

"We will see about that! _Final..Masenko_!" Goheta said, then fired a yellow beam of energy of enormous power.

The blast, which easily had the power to destroy a galaxy, rocketed towards the unity aspect of Tlama in the form of an enormious yellow-orange comet that was the size of a small asteroid.

Seconds before the attack would strike however, Tlama's other half appeared and kicked the blast away.

"Nice attack...for a mortal, but your efforts amount to nothing. Unity, it is time we begin preparations for the _Universal Transcendsion " _Wisdom Tlama said with a commanding voice_._

"We must hurry Goheta, if they enter the physical universe in that form it is all over for everyone." Kohryu said

"I hear you." Goheta said, then flew up to the Wisdom aspect of Tlama and began rapidly hitting the monster with punches. Wisdom flew backwards slightly, then flew forward and both he and Goheta began to exchange punches and kicks rapidly, the force from their exchange enough to shatter entire worlds.

Meanwhile Kohryu flew towards the Unity half of Tlama, held his right arm overhead, then began rapidly firing spears of light at the monster.

Unity Tlama fired blasts of lightning in retaliation at Kohryu, four in total. As the attacks sped towards the first of the supreme Kais, Kohryu held his right hand out towards his opponent and yelled: "Celestial Canon!"

With those words Kohryu's other form appeared behind him, the form of the gigantic golden dragon. The dragon roared a mighty roar, and from his mouth came a beam of golden energy of the utmost purity.

The beam streaked towards the Unity half of Tlama, and the Wisdom half, noticing his counterpart was in trouble, teleported in front of his counterpart and fired a beam of utter blackness with both his four fingered hands at Kohryu's holy beam.

The two diametricly opposed attacks collided in a gigantic explosion which destroyed the asteroid and forced Kohryu and Goheta to shield their eyes. When the dust was settled multiple smaller rocks could be seen hovering around the area.

The Unity aspect of Tlama was now freed from it's chains, and proceeded to rapidly move its one central eye. As it did that, the hundreds of rock fragments flew at high speed towards Goheta and Kohryu. Both heroic fighters managed to dodge each rock, but when they could not, they punched or blasted their way threw.

Wisdom Tlama clapped his hands.

"Not bad you two. It was fun toying with you both, but my friend and I have somewhere to be and something very important to do, so I am afraid this battle is over." Wisdom Tlama said with his arms crossed.

"It will be over when your dead monster." Goheta said as his aura took on a shining blue appearance.

"Nothing you could do could possibly kill me. I am a force beyond your comprehension, for you to assume you could destroy me is the height of the foolish pride and ignorance typical of you mortals." Wisdom Tlama said as he floated in a dimension now without physical ground.

"Funny thing about pride..for us Saiyans, our pride is our greatest strength. You may think your superior or whatnot, but I assure you will not win." Goheta said before rocketing towards the Wisdom half of Tlama.

"Your just as foolish as the Saiyans that fused to create you." Wisdom Tlama said while placing his left hand outwards towards his incoming opponent.

"Dark Nightmare!" Wisdom Tlama said, yelling his attack while also launching it towards the incoming Goheta.

Out of Wisdom's hands came a hundred crimson demonic creatures traveling in a helix-like beam of the darkest black towards Goheta.

"Nice try!" Goheta said, seeing the vile attack heading towards him and in response sending an attack of his own.

"Final Masenko" Goheta yelled, once again firing the gigantic yellow-orange comet-like beam, this time to intercept Wisdom Tlama's Dark Nightmare attack.

As the attacks headed towards each other Wisdom Tlama decided to taunt his opponent.

"Your attack really isn't named accurately. If it was really a Final Masenko you would only use it once. Oh well, after this it will be your last." Wisdom Tlama said with an arrogant tone.

The Dark Nightmare pierced the comet-like Final Masenko and continued on its coarse towards a surprised Goheta.

Before the vile attack could strike the fused saiyan, Kohryu appeared with a quick teleportation in front of the blast, quickly firing another Celestial Canon. The holy power of the Celestial Canon collided with the pure evil of Tlama's Dark Nightmare, but even it was not strong enough to stop the vile attack, it was merely delaying it.

With a kind expression and a voice full of resolve, Kohryu spoke to Goheta.

"Goheta, I knew it might come down to one of us perishing in this battle." Kohryu said

"Nobody has to die." Goheta said

"I'm afraid we have no choice now. Tlama's attack will be coming and when it strikes one of us will die. I must entrust the rest of this to you. If you manage to destroy Tlama, my death will not be in vain." Kohryu said.

"If we combine our attacks we can deflect Tlama's, don't be foolish." Goheta said with determation.

"It won't work. I had hoped this diamension did not effect Tlama's strength, but I am afraid it has. Now remember if your world, no, your universe is to have a future, Tlama must be destroyed." Kohryu said with sadness in his voice.

"Stop talking like your going to die!" Goheta yelled.

"Think of all the loved ones you have on Earth, of all the innocents who will die if you should fail. You must use your anger, the rage from the part of you that is Gohan, for it is a righteous anger. And remember, you do not fight for what is right alone, but also for the ones you love, just as Vegeta did when he sacrificed his own life in the battle against Maijin Buu. Remember what I have said." Kohryu said as the Dark Nightmare finally broke threw Kohryu's attack and struck the first of all Kais.

"Remember." Kohryu said as his body was consumed by crimson fire.

As Goheta saw Kohryu disintegrate before his very eyes, something snapped in the fused saiyan. For both beings that made up Goheta, a line had been crossed, an unwritten rule had been broken.

"Even in death that annoying Kai loves the sound of his own voice. Alright, with that over, I'll get rid of you Goheta." Wisdom Tlama said.

"Can I play with him? You never let me have any fun Wisdom." Unity Tlama said in it's eerie childlike voice.

"Remember we have something important to do Unity, so make it quick." Wisdom Tlama said.

Goheta's rage silently continued to build as the Saiyan fusion bowed his head and clutched both fists.

Unity Tlama quickly floated towards Goheta.

"Now what kind of exquisite pain should I inflict on you?" Unity Tlama said then giggled in a horrible parody of a young child's laughter.

"The only pain that is going to be felt..IS YOURS!" Goheta said, raising his head to reveal a face twisted in extreme anger.

"Oh so scary! The little saiyan wants to hurt me." Unity Tlama said, then giggled again.

"I amuse you do I? Well let us see how amused you are when you feel the combined pain of all the souls you have tormented and slain." Goheta said while holding his right arm upwards. Within seconds a rainbow colored ball of spritual energy had formed.

"Soul..Punisher!" Goheta yelled and tossed his attack at the incoming Tlama.

To the Unity Tlama's shock, the small white orb penetrated its eye and began to tear the monster apart as the attack's holy energies consumed Unity Tlama's unholy form.

After a brief but shrill and loud scream it was over, and Unity Tlama was no more, not even ashes remained.

The last remaining part of Tlama's eye widened in shock and anger at seeing its other half destroyed.

"You will pay for your insolence for the last time Saiyan." Wisdom Tlama said

"Your the one who shall pay." Goheta said, teleported directly in front of the last remaining Tlama.

The two fighters then began a rapid exchange of punches and kicks, beginning an exchange which took the two combatants all over the chaos dimension. The shockwaves from the battle would have destroyed solar systems, even shattered galaxies. Luckily for the universe this battle took place in a dimension so far away that nothing in the universe was at risk.

After some time Tlama fired a small energy blast at Goheta, forcing the Saiyan to withdraw briefly from the battle to dodge the attack.

"Enough of this idiocy, if your that upset about poor Kohryu's death, then I'll just send you to your grave just as I did him. Dark..Nightmare!" Tlama said, firing the helix-shaped beam of darkness which had destroyed Kohryu at its previous usage.

Goheta easily dodged the attack, but to his surprise the attack followed his every move, acting almost like it was alive.

"Something you should know Saiyan. When I use my Dark Nightmare I release demons from inside my very being. The attack is not just energy, it is in fact alive, and it will not stop until it has consumed you, just as it consumed poor Kohryu earlier." Tlama said

"I don't think so." Goheta said as he flew at his fastest speeds away from the Dark Nightmare.

"Oh? And why not?" Tlama asked, subtle anger in his tone of voice.

"Because your Dark Nightmare, along with you, are about to be destroyed by my strongest attack. Say hello to my...Hyper Kamehameha!" Goheta said, firing an enormious beam of blue hued energy mixed with blue flames hotter than the sun from his outstretched hands directly at the incoming Dark Nightmare.

"That won't work." Tlama said, crossing his arms in a display of arrogance.

However, the flaming blue Hyper Kamehameha not only struck and completely obliterated Tlama's Dark Nightmare, but continued onwards towards Tlama himself.

"You were saying?" Goheta said with Vegeta's smirk.

Tlama's eye widened in shock as he said: "What? No!" before the blast hit him.

Afterwards Tlama seemingly was destroyed, only his one yellow eye remained.

From the experience granted to him by the warriors that made up his being, Goheta knew that it would be foolish to assume the battle was over, so he tried to sense any sign of his adversary. It did not take Goheta long to notice Tlama's now greatly reduced power coming from the one part of him that was left...his eye.

Goheta's thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice seemingly coming from everywhere around him spoke.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH PLAYING WITH YOU SAIYAN. IT IS TIME TO END ALL THESE GAMES AND FALSE PRETENCES. IT IS TIME TO SHOW YOU MY FINAL, MY TRUE FORM." Tlama said

Suddenly the bodies of both Unity and Wisdom Tlama grew back into existence. The two halves of the greater whole then rushed towards each other and in a sick, disgusting display of the two's flesh melding and changing shape, Tlama began his transformation into his final and true form.

Within seconds, the transformation was complete. The new Tlama stood as an obsidian hued giant the size of two men, hovering in midair on six red batlike wings. He had the Unity Tlama's central eye on his chest and his head resembled that of a man, but it had a fierce, malevolent look that was similar to an animal. Tlama gazed with two yellow eyes at Goheta, and atop Tlama's head now were two ram-like red horns the color of human blood.

Tlama crossed two well-muscled black arms and looked with amusement at Goheta.

"You impressed with what you see?" Tlama asked Goheta with a twisted smile on his lips as a snake-like tongue emerged from Tlama's mouth and licked his lips.

Goheta was speechless, whether it from either shock, fear, or confusion.

"Up until now you have only heard Kohryu's side of the story. He never told you who and what I truly am." Tlama said with toothy grin to Goheta.

Goheta did not respond, so Tlama continued speaking.

"A very long time ago I had the same position that Kohryu held. I was what you could call the head servant of my master. I served with diligence for many, many years, but one day I came to the conclusion that my master's ways were inefficient and foolish. He desired that all living sentient beings make their own choices, to decide right or wrong for themselves. He held free will in high regard. I realized that I could do a better job than he..so over many years I thought up a plan to overthrown my master. My actions caused a civil war and in the end I had underestimated my master, after which I was banished from the multiverse to this place, where my form changed to what you now see before you." Tlama said

"What is it you really want to accomplish?" Goheta said, mustering the courage to speak.

"I shall descend on your universe and with my power, I will begin the systematic destruction of all physical matter. Once the physical universe is destroyed, I will destroy Otherworld as well. Once all mortals in your universe are dead, I will devour them, and from the ashes of the old universe I will create a new, perfect universe in my own image, the first of many." Tlama said with a tone of arrogance and pride.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Goheta said, getting into a midair fighting stance with his right arm beckoning Tlama forward.

"My fight with you is over Saiyan, I will now begin what I just said I would do. Now witness the beginning of the end of all things." Tlama said, out-stretching his six crimson wings and reaching upwards with both arms.

The entire chaos dimension warped, changing to resemble a field of stars and normal space with galaxies, nebula and other cosmic objects all around them. It was then that Goheta realized they were back in normal reality in the depths of space, yet somehow he could breathe and was not effected by the conditions of space in the slightest. Was this a side-effect of Goheta's form, a combination of the most powerful forms of both Gohan and Vegeta?

"The universe is beautiful is it not?" Tlama asked with glee in his tone.

"If you think that..why destroy it?" Goheta asked.

"Because the new universe I will create will be more beautiful still. Consider yourself honored, for your about to see the death of one universe while I create another." Tlama said


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Tlama's End

Goheta flew threw the void of space, thinking of what his next move should be against Tlama. His very existence was created for the purpose of destroying the fiend, but so far despite his vast power, Goheta seemed to be outmatched by Tlama's millenia of experience.

Goheta gathered his courage and looked Tlama directly in the face before speaking.

"The universe will not die as long as I'm here to protect it." Goheta said boldly.

"Oh? And what could you possibly do to stop me?" Tlama said mockingly.

"I can do this." Goheta said, then flew directly at Tlama with all the energy he could muster.

Tlama shielded himself by placing both his arms in front of his chest, but even so the power of Goheta's fist send him soaring backwards at close to the speed of light. Goheta followed Tlama, who then pointed both hands in Goheta's direction and fired hundreds of red energy blasts from thousands of miles away at the Saiyan fusion.

Goheta flew threw the blasts of energy, seemingly unphased by them, and continued to approach Tlama at incredible speeds.

The two fighters soon found themselves in orbit over a large brown airless planet. Tlama descended to the world's surface, with Goheta following after him. Soon enough Goheta caught up to Tlama and the two began a furious exchange of punches and kicks which raged across the airless and desolate surface of the planet.

Eventually Goheta aimed a punch at Tlama which slammed the monster hard and painfully into the planet's surface. Goheta's punch connected not just with Tlama but also effected the moon-like planet's surface. Within seconds enormous cracks began to form across the world's surface.

"Well you hit me with a fatal punch Goheta, it caused me a small amount of pain, however I cannot say the same about the planet we are on." Tlama said in a mocking tone.

In moments the planet broke apart into what resembled a field of asteroids, all evidence that it was once a planet erased in mere moments.

Looking over his handiwork Goheta seemed to give into frustration.

"Well apparently a punch capable of destroying a planet in a single blow is not enough to defeat the embodiment of evil. This is absurd." Goheta said

"Did you really expect something as simple as a punch to defeat me? If you did your even less intelligent than I imagined you to be Saiyan." Tlama said with a toothy grin on his face.

Goheta did not respond and simply flew back at Tlama with everything he could muster.

"You still don't get it." Tlama said, firing a red beam of energy in Goheta's direction.

Goheta swatted the blast aside as though it were a fly, the blast impacted and swiftly destroyed a large asteroid in the distance, reducing the former planet into yet even smaller pieces. After that, Goheta got within point blank range of Tlama and shouted:

"Hyper Kamehameha!"

The blue beam of powerful energy collided with Tlama before he could think a single thought and for lightyears around, however brief it was, a new star shone in the cosmos, only to soon fade as the attack had run its coarse.

Goheta hovered near Tlama, looking to see as the light from his attack faded, the shape his opponent would be in.

To his surprise and dismay Goheta saw a seemingly unhurt Tlama grinning at him with arrogance and contempt. His anger building, Goheta launched himself at Tlama and slammed the monster with punch after punch. Once again the battle between fused-saiyan and evil god-demon took them quite a distance and soon the two passed a couple of powder-white moons orbiting a very blue earth-like planet.

Tlama flew in front of the blue world and fired two comet-like red fireballs in Goheta's direction, attacks which the fusion easily avoided.

Goheta fired yet another Hyper-Kamehameha in Tlama's direction, an attack which Tlama avoided by turning his body to the right.

The blue beam collided with the planet, which swiftly exploded, sending out a shockwave which swiftly consumed the doomed world's two moons.

"Well look at what you just did. In trying to destroy me you just completely eradicated an entire world and killed its billions of inhabitants. But I suppose that is nothing new for you Goheta, considering half of you comes from Vegeta, with genocide once coming second nature to him." Tlama said.

"Anyone killed in this battle can be wished back, but even if they could not, better one world perish than every world in the universe." Goheta said.

"Deciding who lives and who dies...are we really so different?" Tlama said with a sinister smile.

"Yes, I'm a better fighter than you, since all you seem capable of is running that pathetic mouth of yours." Goheta said with Vegeta's trademark smirk.

"I'm really getting tired of your arrogance Saiyan, I think I'll rip out your tongue so you can't say anymore of your stupidity." Tlama said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Go ahead and try." Goheta said in response.

Suddenly Goheta felt a bit odd.

"Hmm, looks like your time is up fusion." Tlama said with a toothy grin.

"What?" Goheta managed to say before his body was engulfed with a golden light. Within seconds Vegeta and Gohan, both in their normal Saiyan forms reappeared, the fusion somehow negated.

"What is going on? The fusion should have lasted until we decided to end it." Gohan said with confusion in his voice.

"I did decide to end it Gohan. During the battle the part of Goheta that was still me came to the conclusion that fusion is not capable of defeating Tlama." Vegeta said in a thoughtful tone.

"We are far weaker than Goheta was, if we couldn't harm Tlama in his newest form fused than what could we possibly do separated?" Gohan asked.

"Your friend speaks the truth Vegeta. Right now I can easily defeat the both of you at your best. It is arrogant on your part to even think you can defeat me as you are now." Tlama said

"Shut up demon! What would you know anyway?" Vegeta yelled angrily

At those words Tlama clutched his fists in anger.

"You will regret those words saiyan." Tlama said

"Power is not everything. Goheta had amazing amounts of power, but if he can't even scratch Tlama Gohan, than what is the point of that power?" Vegeta said

"You make a lot of sense Vegeta, but the question then is, how do we beat Tlama?" Gohan asked

"Everything has a weakness, we just have to find it." Vegeta said

"And you assumed I would let you?" Tlama said, then teleported to Vegeta and Gohan's location, grabbed both men by the neck and swiftly accelerated to faster-than-light speeds.

Both Gohan and Vegeta yelled in pain, but the sound from their cries failed to escape.

Soon the three arrived at an enormous vortex in space. Noticing the pitch black center of the vortex, Gohan immediately recognized the cosmic object as a Black Hole.

"I love these things. Not even light can ever escape one, and everything approaching the center if not destroyed, is caught in an area of space where time flows nearly to a stop. Everything a Black Hole takes in belongs to it. A fitting grave for the both of you I'd say. I wanted to mute you Vegeta, but I think this is a much better punishment. Well then, sayonara!" Tlama said, tossing both Gohan and Vegeta at high speeds towards the Black Hole.

Both Saiyans somehow felt time slow around them the closer they approached the singularity.

Vegeta thought to himself, in the seemingly hopeless situation he was in, of where his journey in life had began.

He remembered when he was a small boy, standing in the royal palace on Planet Vegeta. He recalled all the times his father showed and taught him about his people, the Saiyans. There was one time that stood out, that gave Vegeta later something to keep hope in his heart in the pitch darkness he found himself in.

Vegeta remembered it well.

Like always, Vegeta stood with his father looking out at the vastness of space. He remembered his father, a man which greatly resembled himself, but with lighter hair and a beard and mustache. To this day Vegeta remembered the long royal red cape his father always wore.

"Have I ever told you about the legend of the Super-Saiyan my son?" The king asked

The young child Vegeta shook his head no.

"It is said every thousand years one of our people will arise. He will become greater than us all. Some say he will redeem our race, others say he will drag us down further." King Vegeta said as he looked with pride at his son.

"What do you think will happen father?" The child Vegeta asked.

"I do not know, but I hope it will be the former." King Vegeta said

Vegeta did not understand his father's words at the time, not completely. But he remembered how the legend of the Super Saiyan became one of his only comforts as a child when he was forced into the hellish servitude of Frieza.

Now, after decades the meaning of his father's words finally made complete sense to him. The Saiyans, in the name of Frieza, had committed unspeakable crimes. But one day, a Saiyan who seemed to defy nearly everything that it was to be a Saiyan, or so Vegeta had thought, appeared.

He called himself Goku, but Vegeta always referred to him by his Saiyan name, Kakorot. The Saiyans had paid for their crimes, and later, the remaining Saiyans would prove, starting with Kakorot, that his race's debt was paid in full, and the very nature of the Saiyan race would change for the better. Saving lives instead of taking them, fighting for good instead of for evil, that was the future of the Saiyan race. On earth the race was beginning to be reborn Vegeta realized.

Even as Vegeta stared into the gates of death itself, he couldn't help but feel at peace.

Nearby as Gohan gazed into the vortex of darkness, he couldn't help but feel anger, sorrow and most of all, disappointment.

Once again Gohan had failed. First with his uncle Raditz, when he was only five years old, the ruthless Saiyan had kidnapped him. Because of him, his father came to battle Raditz, and because of that he had died his first death.

Again later he had allowed his pride and arrogance in the battle with Cell to claim his father a second time, all because of him. Against Buu yet again he was unable to win, even helping the monster gain yet more power when Buu had absorbed him.

He couldn't do a thing against Omega Shenron, the battle that had convinced Gohan he had to once again take training seriously for the first time in years.

But in the end, it was for nothing. Now Gohan stared into the incoming abyss of a Black Hole, knowing that soon there would be no return from the Black Hole's hungry void.

Was his entire life a cruel joke? His brother, his wife and his daughter, they all would die horrible deaths as Tlama ripped apart the universe, and he could do absolutely nothing to stop him.

Gohan and Vegeta floated silently and ever so slowly towards the void. But suddenly, they were not alone.

A pair of green-skinned hands caught the descending form of Gohan. Gohan slowly gazed up to see the white and violet turban of the namekian known only as Piccolo.

"Did you really think you were alone in this battle? That I'd let you meet such a horrible fate kid?" Piccolo said, smiling at his oldest and first friend.

"Piccolo...how?" Gohan asked weakly.

Nearby Vegeta thought he saw his old friend and rival Kakorot, but the green armor and different skin tone as well as the Saiyan's mannerisms instantly told Vegeta it was not Kakorot he was seeing, but someone else.

"The Prince is still awake I see." The Saiyan said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Vegeta managed to ask.

"I'm the father of Kakorot, Bardock. But who I am isn't important. Are you giving up the fight or something Vegeta? Your just floating there like that." Bardock said.

"Is this a dream? Or am I dead already or something?" Vegeta asked, a bit of strength returning to him.

"Your still very much alive, but if you want to stay that way you need to grab my hand." Bardock said

Vegeta hesitated only a second before taking the other Saiyan's hand. Nearby, Piccolo carried Gohan away from the distant Black Hole which nearly claimed his life.

Bardock and Piccolo carried Vegeta and Gohan out of the reach of the Black Hole and to a vast asteroid field.

Gohan and Vegeta stood on the surface of one of the smaller asteroids, one barely the size of a large table.

"So what is going on, how are you both in the living world again?" Gohan asked, confusion in his voice and on his face.

"King Yemma and all the Kais realized how serious the situation is. Nearly every strong fighter willing to stand against Tlama has been brought to a place nearby where we will stage an attack on Tlama. It will definitely be a battle to remember." Bardock said with a smile.

"Are you both ready? Because we will be leaving for that location immediately." Piccolo stated

"I was born ready." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

Bardock put his left hand on Vegeta while Piccolo placed his right hand on Gohan, and in an instant they disappeared from the asteroid field and re-materialized in a starless void. In the distance could be seen the faint glow of galaxies, as well as a growing crimson cloud with red lightning dancing within.

Vegeta was shocked to see how many hundreds of fighters Bardock and Piccolo had managed to recruit for this battle. Even some of Earth's long retired warriors were present, as Tien, Krillin and Yamcha were floating nearby, all wearing their old combat uniforms from the old days.

Vegeta was inspired, and whatever doubts he had about continuing the fight vanished.

Far away within the growing crimson cloud, Tlama lurked.

"Maybe I should have dragged out my battle with those two Saiyans a bit longer, it isn't everyday when I face someone with that level of power." Tlama said, crossing his arms.

"But it does not matter now, soon this universe will perish and those fools will be dead. Though I can't believe the trouble I had to go threw to do this one simple task." Tlama said, a snakelike tongue emerging from his mouth briefly.

Back at the assembled warriors, Vegeta already had a plan. Turning towards the assembled army of warriors, Vegeta spoke.

"Fighters of the Universe, I am Vegeta. I ask you now if you are prepared to give everything you have, to use every ounce of power you possess, to save everything we know and cherish, from the greatest evil the universe has ever known. I ask are you prepared?" Vegeta said.

In response the hundreds of warriors shouted "Aye".

"We are with you Father." A familiar voice said.

Vegeta saw his son Trunks as well as Goten and Uub gathered near Tien and the other older fighters.

"It will be good to fight in a battle like this again, it has been too long." Tien said with a smile on his three-eyed face.

"I'm probably going to die..again, but death really is nothing compared to not existing." Krillin said with a nervous smile on his grey mustached face.

"I have trained and will continue to train to defeat Goku whenever he returns. I won't let a demon like Tlama prevent my rematch from happening." A lean thin alien with green skin. a tall black hat and a flowing white outfit said.

"I too desire a rematch with Goku, that obviously won't happen if the universe ends." A grey-skined alien with a red outfit and a grey tail said.

Trunks turned towards the alien and recognized him as Ledgic, a fighter he had met briefly during the grand tour.

"If Tlama wants to destroy the universe, he has a fight on his hands." A tall blue armored saiyan said.

Vegeta smiled before speaking again.

"Then everyone, let us all power up to our maximum and bring the battle to Tlama." Vegeta said.

As one the crowd of assembled warriors shouted, all powering up to their maximum as Vegeta had suggested.

Some fighters transformed, others merely increased in power, but all present gave it their all.

Vegeta transformed first into a Super Saiyan, then advanced threw the stages of Super Saiyan quickly until with a bright flash, he became a Super Saiyan Five.

Gohan also ascended, transforming until he assumed his version of Super Saiyan Four.

Then in one moment, at Vegeta's lead the assembled warriors flew at incredible speeds towards Tlama and the crimson cloud that had engulfed him.

Tlama turned his head in the direction he sensed an enormous power heading towards him.

"Don't tell me they survived. How many times do I have to kill Vegeta before he stays down?" Tlama said with frustration in his voice.

"Someone like you could kill me dozens, even hundreds of times, and I'd still never give up. Assembled before you are the universe's greatest fighters. None of them will allow you to destroy everything we hold dear. Your time has come Tlama!" Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.

"This won't be a battle Vegeta, it will be a massacre." Tlama said in an emotion-less tone.

"I don't think so. After everything you have done, all the blood on your hands, did you really think you would get away with it? Justice has arrived Tlama, and it comes for you..with a vengeance!" Gohan said

With that, all the assembled warriors fired everything they had at Tlama.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled as he tossed his deadly disk attack in Tlama's direction.

"Sprit Ball!" Yamcha said, throwing a ball of energy at Tlama.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien said as he fired a square-shaped beam from his hands which were in a triangle position.

"Thunder Flash!" Pikkon said as he fired his explosive fireball attack.

"Riot Javelin" Bardock said as he tossed a ball of energy at Tlama.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo said as he sent his orange spiral beam in Tlama's direction.

"Hyper Nova" Vegeta roared as he sent his most powerful attack at Tlama.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled as he fired his father's favorite attack.

Hundreds of other attacks were also fired, and a rain of various shaped beams and fireballs descended on Tlama.

Upon impact Tlama let out a thunderous cry of pain.

"Impossible! How could a group of such weakling harm me, I must be imagining things. Yes, that must be it. It is nearly the moment of my triumph, the excitement must be going to my head." Tlama said with confusion in his voice.

"Your powerful, I won't argue about it. But Tlama does a god feel doubt, pain or fear? I somehow doubt it. I think your not truly a god, only a mere demigod..and that makes you not much different from myself." Vegeta said as he flew out of the cloud of assembled warriors and towards Tlama.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Gohan yelled.

"Let him go Gohan, remember it takes a god to defeat a god, and Vegeta is the only one who can claim that title." Piccolo said with a smile full of confidence.

"Your a fool if you think you can beat me, if your fusion could not harm me, what chance do you have alone, Super Saiyan Five or no?" Tlama said to Vegeta with a tone of arrogance.

"You believe yourself to be invincible, that I was the one underestimating you this entire time. But there was something you overlooked, something you have forgotten. As a Super Saiyan Five I am no longer a mere mortal. But I am not merely a Demigod, I am also still a Saiyan, every battle we have had has lead up to this Tlama." Vegeta said as his silver form approached Tlama's demonic form.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Tlama said, not believing Vegeta was now his equal.

"Your complete and utter destruction. Say hello to my Oozaro Fist!" Vegeta said as he held out his right fist towards Tlama. Vegeta's arm became engulfed in a semi-transparent ghostlike image of a silver gorilla, which roared as the attack slammed in Tlama's chest and carried the Saiyan Prince threw Tlama to the other side.

Tlama in shock clutched his chest in pain as his body slowly began to disintegrate as Tlama's universe-destroying attack began to effect him rather than the universe.

"This is..impossible!" Tlama said in shock.

"Trust me..it is not impossible. It is over Tlama." Vegeta said.

Tlama looked around at the universe, all the stars, planets, nebula and galaxies.

"This is not fair! This all was supposed to be mine!" Tlama said in anger.

"Afraid to disappoint you then." Gohan said

Tlama closed his eyes then began to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Gohan asked.

"You may destroy me, but evil will continue to exist, without me it merely will take another form, I hope it will devour you Saiyans!" Tlama said as he broke out into maniacal laughter as his body disintegrated until nothing remained.

"Well done." A familiar voice said, causing everyone to turn.

A enormous golden dragon floated threw space, and Gohan immediately realized how they had the ability to move, breathe and speak all this time in the void of space.

"Kohryu you've been alive all this time?" Gohan asked.

"Of coarse. I apologize for the deception, but I needed Tlama to believe I was gone. In his arrogance he forgot that you Saiyans can't survive unaided in space." Kohryu said.

"Tlama knew alot of things, but it was ironic he overlooked one important detail, leading to his defeat. But then again, almost all our enemies have been like that." Gohan said

"Before I transport everyone back to where they belong, I must warn you. Tlama's last words were correct." Kohryu said with a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked

"He means that since Tlama was the embodiment of evil, and we destroyed him, that evil will return, but in another incarnation." Vegeta said

"Vegeta you are wise. You must be vigilant, because your battles are not over yet. As for me, I will continue to watch over this universe as I was original tasked to do, for now though, farewell." Kohryu said, and with a bright flash of the dragon's eyes, all the Z-fighters found themselves back on Earth, outside a restored West City.

Vegeta powered down and seeing West City restored and all its inhabidants going about their normal lives, his heart began to beat faster.

Immediately Vegeta flew into the city and towards Capsule Corporation HQ.

There waiting for him was Bulma and Bulla, his wife and daughter. Trunks landed behind his father.

"I'm so glad your alright." Vegeta said

"Of coarse I am silly. As long as your willing to fight my Prince, your Princess shall return." Bulma said with a smirk, causing Vegeta to blush with embarrassment.

"Dad your so cute." Bulla said, still a spitting image of her mother.

Trunks sighed.

"Looks like things are getting back to normal already."

Back at Mount Paozu, Gohan was immediately greeted by Videl and Pan.

"Dad why did you take so long beating that guy? I thought you trained." Pan said with a smile that made Gohan knew she was kidding.

"Well your dad may take time beating the bad guys Pan, but at least he gets results right?" Gohan said with a smile of his own.

"I'm glad your alright Gohan. I wish I could help, but I'm just a normal human, not even a little Saiyan like Pan." Videl said.

"What are you talking about? You were with me the entire time." Gohan said right before Videl embraced her husband.

Meanwhile elsewhere on Earth, Bui was at a graveyard, looking at a tombstone which said "Gen Kato."

"Father..what would you have done? Without my company, what is my purpose?" Bui said with sadness in his voice.

In the wilderness Piccolo overlooked a great valley, his white cape fluttering in the wind.

"It is good to be home." Piccolo said with a smile.

Elsewhere, a green armored Saiyan flew over a world that was unfamiliar to him.

"So this was the world my son grew up on. I think I will like it here." Bardock said

Everywhere the other Z-fighters settled back into their normal lives. The battle had been hard fought, and there were times that all hope seemed lost. In the end though, good once again triumphed over evil. Wherever Goku was, he must have been smiling, seeing his old friend and son continue the fight he had started.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The young man adjusted the controls of his ship, making sure everything was alright.

"It's been three years since I saw them, I wonder how much Gohan and Father have improved." The young man said, thinking out loud.

The young man had a dark blue jacket with the capsule corporation logo on it, as well as black pants and long straight lavender hair. His name was Trunks and he came from a future that had been ravaged by artificial lifeforms created by an evil genius known as Dr. Gero.

It had been some time since he last visited his friends and family of the other timeline, but things in his own time had prevented his return.

Trunks looked over the readings on his ship's atmospheric scanner.

"Seems like everything is normal" Trunks said

Suddenly Trunks and the ship he was inside began to shake uncontrollably as the surrounding space erupted in some kind of storm.

"Computer! What is going on?" Trunks yelled as his ship continued to violently shake.

"The nature of time space is undergoing a change, it is recommended that exit of timestream occur as soon as possible." The computer's monotone voice said.

Before Trunks could ask the computer what a change in timespace meant, a sleek humanoid covered in copper-hued armor flew by Trunks and his time machine at incredible speeds, causing Trunks and his ship to spin out of control.

"Computer, get us to normal space now!" Trunks yelled

Meanwhile on Earth, Vegeta ignored the rainstorm that had erupted and made his way towards his gravity training chamber.

He was about to open the room and enter when a clap of thunder accompanied by the sight of something Vegeta thought he would never see again appeared.

Vegeta rushed to the broken, smoking time machine and saw his son. It was a son Vegeta had not seen in many years. Not the Trunks who had grown up in a mostly peaceful world, Vegeta saw the warrior who had lived in a hell created by the androids.

Wasting no time, Vegeta tore the top off the already damaged time machine and lifted his long lost son's body out of the debris.

Future Trunks whispered something in Vegeta's ear, something which made the Saiyan's eyes widen in alarm.

To Be Continued...


End file.
